


Little red riding hood the nephilim

by Zarhara



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoptive father! Sheriff Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angels, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Blood and Gore, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Dream Sharing, Erica and Lydia are fangirls, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, GabrielPOV, Happy Ending, Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, Little Red Stiles, M/M, Magic, Mates, Mating, Mpreg, Nephilim!Stiles, Original Character(s), Packmom! Stiles, Panic Attacks, Pining, Puppy Piles, Sabriel - Freeform, Scent Marking, Secrets, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Stiles is Gabriel and Sams son, Torture, Werewolves, Wingfic, Witches, oblivious boys, past Kate/Derek, references, sterek, stilespov, supernatural books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarhara/pseuds/Zarhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles tell me you understand” His mum pleaded. “You are not allowed to talk about your biological fathers with anyone except me. Not even John” She waited for him to nod his head before continuing “And you can't use your powers, okay. No matter how much you want to. The demons will find you, if you do. You can only use your powers in emergencies, when there are no other way out. Do you understand ?” Stiles nodded, willing to give his mother anything, if she would just be happy again. “Good. Now enough about stupid rules. John is at the police station, and Gabriel is coming to pick us up, so we can spend the entire day with your fathers. Sound fun?” She asked, smiling. Stiles nodded his head again, his own smile breaking out on his face. </p><p>Or : Stiles is the nephilim son of Archangel Gabriel and Hunter Sam Winchester. Stiles is hunted by both demons and angels, but he will do everything in his power to keep his new pack safe. Still, keeping the secret is getting harder, and harder.<br/>Stiles just need a bit more time, but Derek has apparently never heard of personal space, that makes the secret harder to keep. And worse is that Stiles seem to react really funny to getting his personal space invaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memory lane

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so please be nice and don't kill me ;)  
> Also this work is un-betaed, so feel free to point out any mistakes you find while reading, and I will do my best to fix them as quickly as possible.
> 
> I have no idea what inspired me to write this, but I couldn't get it out of my head.
> 
> Well, I hope you like it and find it just somewhat readable. If you have half as much fun reading as I had writing, I will consider my job well done.  
> Also, I have a terrible, terrible (really the worst) humor, so please ignore my attempts to be funny. Unless of course it is funny.
> 
> I don't anything from either of the shows. Wish to God I did, but I don't.

Stiles is 3 years old

“Stiles tell me you understand” His mum pleaded. “You are not allowed to talk about your biological fathers with anyone except me. Not even John” She waited for him to nod his head before continuing “And you can't use your powers, okay. No matter how much you want to. The demons will find you, if you do. You can only use your powers in emergencies, when there are no other way out. Do you understand ?” Stiles nodded, willing to give his mother anything, if she would just be happy again. “Good. Now enough about stupid rules. John is at the police station, and Gabriel is coming to pick us up, so we can spend the entire day with your fathers. Sound fun?” She asked, smiling. Stiles nodded his head again, his own smile breaking out on his face. 

Stiles is 6 years old

“Daddyyyyyy” Stiles whined. Sam just smirked (must be contagious, or hereditary) “What?” Sam answered sitting practising his Latin, exorcisms and wards. “Will you teach me that?” Stiles asked, deliberately blinking his eyes (like he had seen Scott do). At the thought of Scott Stiles immediately smiled, and didn't bother waiting for his answer “Daddy, did you know, that I have a best friend now? His name is Scott, and he looks like a puppy. He's really nice, his mother is nice to, but not his father. Him, I don't like. But Scott him I like a lot. ” Stiles rambled, a trait he had inherited from his other father Gabriel. “Stiles” Sam interrupted. “Yes, I will teach you. One day it's unfortunately going to come in handy.” They both smiled at each other, even if Sam's was a bit sad.

Stiles is 10 years old

“Mom, why won't you let them save you? Please” Stiles asked. This couldn't be happening, his mother couldn't just die. She knew that Gabriel could save her, but she didn't want help. “Stiles, honey, you know why I can't let them help me. It would lead every single demon here. It wouldn't be safe for you and John. I can't be that selfish. It's my time to go, and one day we will meet in heaven. And then we will have so much to talk about. Besides your father (Sam), came to see me. They wouldn't be able to guarantee that the sickness would completely disappear. I can't take that risk” She finished, kissing his forehead. Stiles sighed, he knew that he wouldn't be able to talk her out of it, but he had to try. She looked so fragile laying in her hospital bed. “Mom” Stiles continued just to be interrupted “Stiles, your father is coming back. This has been really hard on him as well, so please just... please” She finished, apparently not really knowing what she was asking for, and neither did Stiles, but he nodded anyway. John entered the room, still in his deputy uniform. He looked tired, he had dark circles under his eyes, but his eyes still lit up, when he saw that she was awake. 

Later that night Stiles lay awake in bed, thoughts flying around in his mind. Thoughts about his mother, his fathers. Basically everything, and it was just question upon question with no real answers or solutions. When Stiles had been younger, everything seemed easier, less complicated. About a week ago at school, he had let it slip accidentally that he was adopted, and that he had two fathers excluding John. The other kids had laughed at him, and made fun of his parents, even his mom. He had been so angry, sad and confused that he had almost let his grace show. His grace wasn't as strong as his father Gabriel's, but it was five times stronger than any other angels. He could have burned the kids eyes out accidentally, and it was that thought that had brought him back in control. His fathers expected more from him. They had done so much, to try and keep him and his adoptive family safe. After the hospital visit, John had dropped Stiles off at home, and then gone back to work. Stiles could feel the tears starting to roll down his cheeks. He was all alone.

Still there was something he could do. If he could just remember the correct Sigil. It was the one that looked the most like the banishing Sigil, but with a few alterations, and the addition of the names of the angels in question, it would keep them hidden from all others as long as they stayed in the house. Stiles flung his duvet aside, determination making his usual jumble of thoughts focus on the task at hand. Hopping down the stairs two steps at the time, he ran into the kitchen and found one of the sharpest, but smallest knives. Running back up into his room, he flipped his mattress of the bed to get to the wooden skeleton. It already had multiple wards, Sigils, enochian writing and much else, some carved in the wood, others drawn with paint or blood. Quickly adding the new Sigil, Stiles sat back looking at his work with a smile. He had added his own Angle name to the Sigil as well, figuring it wouldn't hurt. No one, except himself, his mother and other angels could even pronounce his real name. That's why he had been forced to give himself a nickname. Stiles let his grace seek out that of both Gabriel's and Castiel's, asking them to visit and to bring both Sam and Dean, assuring them that the house was safe and that John was at work. 

“What's up kiddo? You okay?” Gabriel's voice came from the kitchen. Stiles quickly fixed his bed, and then sprinted down into the kitchen, and into his fathers arms. Stiles could feel Gabriel's hand on the back of his head, rubbing in soothing circles. “She's going to die, and she wont let anyone help her” Stiles sniffled, voice raw from crying. Gabriel let out a heavy sigh “Stiles, we are going to respect your mothers wishes, okay?” Stiles nodded in defeat “Good. Now, altering the Sigil and adding names...” Gabriel's tone was stern and for a second Stiles thought maybe he had done something wrong, but then Gabriel broke into a huge smile “That was real clever, you know that? No doubt in my mind which father that brain of yours is from” He continued.  
“Yeah, and it's from my brother” Dean said entering the kitchen, with a smile. Stiles disentangled himself from Gabriel to pounce at Dean. “Uncle Dean! Will you make me burgers? Pleaseeee!” Stiles whined. “Sure, but is it okay if Cas helps me?” Dean asked, laughing when Stiles immediately nodded. As if he heard the conversation, Castiel appeared right behind Dean making him jump. “Bells, Cas you need them” Dean exclaimed slightly breathless. Cas just gave a small smile, and kissed Dean on the cheek. Dean got this extremely fond, and happy expression on his face, and even Stiles could see and almost feel the love between the two of them. Stiles laughed, and smiled when Cas bowed down and kissed Stiles on the forehead. Stiles talked the entire time they were cooking, telling them about Scott, school and this goddess named Lydia.

This was his family. Weird and complicated as it may be, the love ran deep between all of them.  
Later they were all sitting on the couch, Stiles placed between Gabriel and Sam, watching Batman (Both Dean and Stiles' request) and eating burgers with curly fries. When the movie ended, Stiles spend half an hour listening to Sam explain about nutrition value, calories and healthy food. It wasn't for himself that Stiles was listening. It was for John. The very human John, and Stiles would make sure he would eat healthier in the future. He could probably get some good recipes from Sam. Stiles didn't need healthy food, in fact candy was something that was good for him. Gabriel also being a trickster gave him a really good metabolism (Hence all the candy he was constantly eating), and Stiles being his son meant that he had an equally good metabolism. Not that Stiles ever complained about that, because 'hey lots and lots of candy with none of the downsides'. 

At some point Stiles must have drifted off to sleep, because when he awoke, he was being carried back to bed by Sam. “Just go back to sleep Stiles. We have cleaned everything up, so John will never know we were here” Sam whispered. Stiles could already feel his eyes grow heavier and let himself succumb to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, second chapter.  
> The first chapter was a bit short so I am sending this in as well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and again feel free to point out mistakes. English is my second language, so there might be a couple (or a lot) of mistakes.

Stiles is 17 years old

The wind was blowing, cold and right trough Stiles' red hoodie. He really should have remembered to bring a jacket, but between getting a couple of panicked texts, and seeing the wards related to pack safety light up, he really hadn't had the time. Running through an abandoned warehouse area, was not his idea of a good time. His idea of a good time was watching tv, playing PS3, hanging out with the pack or flying. Although flying would always win out over anything else, except maybe hanging with the pack or his father. Stiles could see his own breath as a little white cloud of air. Even though it was almost summer, it was pretty cold in the middle of the night. Stiles stood still wondering which way to go, when he heard a heartbreaking howl. Derek! Stiles ran as fast as he could towards the sound of howling. He was so very tempted to just fly in there, and use his angel mojo to safe Derek, but that would cause more problems than it solved in the long run.

Ever since Scott had been bitten by the batshit crazy werewolf Peter Hale, Stiles had had a really hard time keeping his secret. There was so many near deaths, and so many enemies, and he had been so tempted to just tell them. Still nephilims were viewed as an abomination by other angles, and bringing angels to Beacon Hills, was the last thing he wanted to do. His house was protected by wards, so that he could practice his powers there without the fear of being discovered.  
Derek was renovating the burned out Hale house, and when it was done Stiles was (in all secret) going to plaster, paint and carve every sort of protection imaginable into some secret secluded place in the house. Would he get a room, when the house was finished? That would be the ideal place... What if he didn't get a room? Then maybe he should put up the wards in Derek's bedroom? No one would want to go in there...but still, then there would be the risk of Derek finding them. That could raise a lot of annoying questions.

Stiles was brought out of his inner monologue, by another earth-shattering howl. He took of running again. When he found the warehouse, he digged his phone out of his pocket. None of the other packmembers had answered his texts. Why would they? It was a Friday night, they were probably out partying or something. 

Stiles turned on the GPS system on his phone, then that way either his father or Danny would be able to find them if something went wrong. Stiles was in the middle of contemplating how to explain all of this to his father, when he sensed someone behind him. Just play dumb, don't react to it. Maybe he would be able to fool them into thinking his Jeep broke down, or that he was just a nosy kid. Stiles felt a metal rod hit the back of his head, and heard the muttered “What the fuck” before he turned planting a flat hand in the middle of the guys chest, sending him flying backwards. Stiles muttered some enochian curses under his breath. There was no chance Derek didn't hear that. Stiles straitened out the rod, which had gotten bended by hitting his head, and tossed it besides the unconscious man. Maybe he could convince Derek that he had knocked him out? Yeah lets go with that. He opened the door to the warehouse, as quietly as possible, only to find the floor filled with pieces of glass that would announce his presence if he stepped on them. Cursing a certain brooding, super attractive werewolf in his mind, Stiles moved forward trying to avoid stepping on any of the glass. 

Hearing voices up ahead, Stiles froze. “Sourwolf” he whispered “can you hear me? Can you let me know were you are?” 

A low growl emanated from a door further ahead on the right. “Okay, I'm coming to get you!”  
Slowly making his way towards the door, trying to remain unseen, he could feel the human souls in the other room. Thank God! (Well maybe not) They were only human hunters, no demons, no other mythological creatures that might recognize him. Granted it hadn't happened so far, but with his luck it might just. The door, when Stiles reached it, was locked. What did he just say about luck? Stiles could just break the lock (or you know rip the door from it hinges. To-may-to, to-mah-to right?) But it would make to much noise, and alert the hunters. Picking the lock it is then. As the adoptive son of the sheriff, this was another unorthodox skill he had acquired over the years. Granted this was the most normal of his skills, but still!

Stiles let out a relived breath, he hadn't known he was holding, as the door unlocked with a tiny satisfying 'click'. On the other side of the door was a narrow stairwell, leading down to a basement.  
Where did these guys find such awful places to hang out? Okay, technically they weren't hanging out, they were hunting (the innocent) werewolves. 

Stiles begrudgingly started down the stairs, and of course, it was a creaky staircase. Stiles winced with each step he took. Could this get any more cliché? Abandoned warehouses, basements with creaky staircases, and a probably doomed to fail rescuing mission. 

“Derek” Stiles called. Quietly, he wasn't stupid! Well sometimes.. no just, no.  
Stiles rounded a corner, and stopped dead in his tracks. He was in what obviously used to be a butcher cellar. The ones usually with dead pigs hanging from the ceiling, but now it wasn't pigs hanging from the ceiling, it was humans. So not hunters, just psychopaths. Stiles swallowed, his throat feeling dried out. These people (about 12 of them) couldn't have been from Beacon Hills. The police would've noticed that many disappearances. Stiles checked all their pulses, but he couldn't find any. The blood was still dripping onto the floor under one of them, indicating that she had been alive not long ago. Stiles struggled for breath. Maybe if he had acted quicker, or flown in she would still be alive? Her blond hair filled with blood, was sticking to her face, but Stiles removed it so that he would be able to recognize her, if he saw a missing person report. 

A low growl echoed through the room, waking Stiles from his own thoughts. Stiles moved further into the basement. As soon as he saw Derek, he ran to him. He was tied up, with wolfsbane, Stiles noticed. So not just psychopaths, but hunters as well. Lovely. “Stiles” Derek ground out between clenched teeth “You shouldn't be here. These people are dangerous”. “Yes, I know that. Believe me I know” He said, thinking back to the meat locker “None of the others from the pack got the text. They're out I guess? So it was just me, but hey I didn't do too bad. They didn't even notice I was up there. Did they ? Oh my God they did ?” Stiles couldn't believe they noticed him. He had been taking stealth lessons from Cas since he was little (And Dean thought Cas didn't do it on purpose, Ha!) “Stiles relax, they didn't hear you” Derek grumbled. Stiles finished with removing the wolfsbane bonds, and Derek almost collapsed into Stiles' arms. He was just wishing it would have been under better circumstances. What! No! No, he was not. That kind of thoughts are evil. Pure evil. Still, he had been having that kind of thought a lot lately, but still pure evil. Stiles moved Derek around, until he was leaning on Stiles for support, one of Derek's arm over his shoulder.   
It would be so easy to just heal with a single touch. His grace was almost aching for it, but he knew logically that Derek would be fine in a couple of minutes. Still if he used a little more strength, than what his body looked capable of, no one had to know. 

Getting out of the warehouse was surprisingly easy. Stiles did have to knock the hunter, that hit him, unconscious again, but considering what he had just seen, Stiles considered it a kindness to not do more. After making an anonymous call to the police (Something Dean had taught him), at which Derek merely raised one (incredibly expressive) eyebrow at, Stiles drove the Jeep to the almost renovated Hale house. When the Jeep stopped, Derek managed to grind out a thanks (It was really funny to see him struggling), told Stiles to never put himself in danger again, and then he disappeared into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it ?  
> Feel free to leave a comment, and no matter what thanks for reading :)
> 
> The third chapter should be up as soon as I am done checking for mistakes.
> 
> Again you're awesome. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here is chapter three.  
> I hope you all enjoy reading.
> 
> Thank you to all who have given kudos or written a comment, it means a lot to me :)

Stiles was in the supermarket, the pack's (Derek's) credit card heavy in his pocket. Browsing the different products, making sure that everyone got the cereal and juice they each wanted, he caught sight of a familiar figure. He did what any other man, with a high IQ, would've done. He hid. The sheriffs voice seemed to stand out in the crowd. If Stiles' father saw him buying all this stuff, some of it he didn't even like, he might get the tiniest bit suspicious. He hid for ten minutes, until his father had paid, and left the store. He heard someone clear their throat loudly from behind him. He squeaked (very manly) and turned around to face who ever it was. And crap!  
Stiles stood face to face with his first grate teacher, also known as the town gossip. Double crap! “My, my if it isn't the young Stiles Stilinski” Her voice was dripping poison. She really, really hated Stiles' guts. Which was ironic, since she was super religious, and Stiles mostly took after his angel father Gabriel. “What are you doing with all that food? And hiding from your father. Tsk,tsk “ She asked, with an evil gleam in her eye. She just loved bringing people down. Stiles was sure, there was a seat in hell with her name on it.  
“Well, I have a new job, buying food for people who can't or doesn't have time themselves, but I haven't told my father yet. It's supposed to be a surprise” Stiles said. Lying came easy to Stiles, when it was to someone he didn't care about. All the lies he had told his dad, were hard. This was easy. She looked a little down, that there wasn't anything she could say to that, so she just said goodbye and left. Stiles let out a shaky breath, and continued shopping. He needed to buy Isaac's poptarts, that special coffee Lydia drinks, and figure out what to make for dinner. 

He decided to go with steaks, seasoned potatoes with feta cheese and bell peppers, and a salad made of iceberg, avocado and pomegranate. Stiles closed his ears and eyes, when the cashier told him the price. He just handed over the credit card, and reminded himself that Derek had told him to buy anything he wanted. 

He drove to the Hale house, to find all of the betas there, working. As soon as they came into view, he could see that they were taking a break. He braced himself for what was coming. Werewolves normally had a big appetite, but right after they are done working, they eat about the same amount of food a small town eats, on a week. As soon as he turned of the engine, they started running towards him. “Stiles! Stiles is here” They yelled at each other, as if they hadn't heard the car, when it turned up on the dirt road. Isaac was the first one over, looking at him with big puppy eyes. “Stiles can you bake cookies, or brownies? Please, PLEEEEAS” Isaac pleaded, and damn Stiles could just not resist those adorable puppy eyes. Stiles looked around at the other packmembers, who were all trying (with varying degrees of success) to make puppy eyes at him. “Fine!” He sighed, throwing his hands up into the air in defeat. They all cheered, and Stiles couldn't stop a little smile finding it's way to his face. He was very pleased, that they liked his cooking. His dad always complained, but that was because it was healthy food, not because it was bad. He had always had a small nagging doubt, but having the pack throw themselves over all the food he made, had evaporated that doubt.

When you entered the house, it immediately opened up on the right into the living room, filled with a soft couch, two armchairs, a huge flat-screen TV, a coffee table and a couple of bean bags. The walls were white, but the wooden floor was a warm brown.  
To the left of the door, was a wall with knacks for clothes. Further ahead on the left that wall disappeared, to combine the kitchen with the living room. The kitchen had a gray stone floor near the countertops, but the same wooden floor as the living room under the dining table. The kitchen was white, but the marble countertops were a dark brown. The kitchen appliances were made of stainless steel, and the fridge was huge (seriously, it was gigantic). There was an old wooden spice shelf hanging on the wall. A survivor of the fire. The table was also huge, made of wood and very heavy. When Stiles had seen Scott and Isaac struggling to carry it, he had been tempted to just go over, and pick it up on his own. There was also a narrow hallway, next to the staircase in the living room, that led to some of the packs bedrooms, bathrooms and the laundry room. Derek's room was upstairs, as was the office, the library, Stiles' room and a seemingly empty room (Derek got all broody and annoyed when anyone asked). 

Stiles entered the house, beelining for the kitchen. He did however say hi to Lydia and Erica, who were both apparently reading the same book. Weird! Were they having a book club? Which book where they reading? Why wasn't he invited? Stiles pouted, but forgot everything about it as soon as he started cooking. To him cooking was relaxing. It brought happy memories of his mom, and of his other family (the angel one). 

Stiles decided to make peanutbutter chocolate chip cookies, and some English brownies.  
All the tension Stiles had in his shoulders disappeared, while he was cooking. There hadn't been any major crisis, for a long time, but Stiles couldn't help but wait for the other shoe to drop. Stiles was almost done with the baked goods, when Derek came into the house followed by the betas. Where had Derek been? He hadn't been out there working construction, had he? They were just laying the finishing touches on the roof, and the outdoor shed, and then the house would be done.

“Where the hell were you last night?” Derek asked, as soon as they were all in the room. All the betas started talking at once, saying they were sorry, that they had been busy or asleep. Stiles could see that Derek just got more and more irritated and angry, so Stiles better do something about it, before Derek ripped all of their heads off. (Stiles personally meant it was his own fault for biting nothing but teenagers). “Hey! One at the time” Stiles yelled. They all immediately quieted down.  
“thank you” he added, as an afterthought. Derek grumbled a 'thank you' in Stiles' direction, but Derek's eyes (and eyebrows) told him the 'thank you' was sincere. 

“You all need to be better at checking your texts. Stiles was the only one of you who noticed, I was gone. (That's because you're married, Jackson snickered, receiving a death-glare from Derek) Stiles is human, and he put himself in danger. These hunters had a meatlocker full of dead human bodies” Ah! So Derek had seen them as well. Derek let that sink in, before he continued “I expect more from you in the future. The human pack members aren't weak, but it is our job to not put them in harms way, more than what is strictly necessary. Understood?” Stiles noticed that they all nodded, even the humans, except himself. Huh! Stiles hadn't even known Derek could make such long sentences. That was the most Stiles had ever heard him speak in one go. Derek was usually all growl, howl, scowl and point. Sometimes with some grunting, and few choice words. 

Derek moved towards the kitchen, and Stiles knew him well enough to know what he was after.  
So he, once again, did what any smart man would do. He placed himself in front of Derek hands out, palms up, to make him stop. “Stiles” He growled, and damn that shouldn't have been so hot. Still. Stiles stood still, trying to think of various things that might drown the smell of arousal, he was sure all the werewolves could smell. Damn them and their supersniffers, well when they weren't saving someone’s live. “Derek! I know you are the alpha, and therefore get to eat first, but they aren't done yet, okay?” Stiles asked, but Derek just scowled harder. “Stiles!” Derek tried to move past him, but Stiles just moved with him. “No!” Stiles said, well aware that Derek couldn't physically hurt him, but it would hurt (Emotionally! But very manly emotions) if he tried. Derek let his eyes bleed alpha red, but Stiles simply squared his shoulders and raised his chin. Derek invaded Stiles personal space, so that they were almost nose to nose. Wait! Was Derek looking at his lips? No couldn't be. It had to be wishful thinking on Stiles' part. Stiles licked at his lip subconsciously, and watched as Derek's eyes followed the movement. Derek seemed to tear his gaze away, and tried to move past Stiles, who once again followed, blocking him. Stiles knew that he could let his grace burn through his eyes, and show Derek who was really the powerful here, but he didn't. It would ruin everything he had worked to keep secret his entire life, and it would ruin the pack. Derek was just beginning to be a good alpha, and the pack was happy, safe, but that didn't mean that Stiles would let Derek push him around. Well there was the normal manhandling, and pushing into walls, but in Stiles' defense, he could push Derek away, he just didn't because that would show that he wasn't human. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Stiles, maybe liked it a little (or maybe a lot) when Derek invaded his personal space. “Fine” Derek ground out, looking like it was causing him physical pain to not get it his way. Derek turned on his heel, and stomped out of the house. Stiles looked in shock at the pack, whereas most of them were openly gaping at him. Derek must have said something from outside, because suddenly every werewolf ran outside and continued working. What had just happened? Derek didn't back down from anyone, it's the reason Derek and Scott had such a hard time around each other. Granted they were better now, friends(sort of) and pack. Did Derek just submit? Or was his human side just so tired of dealing with Stiles, that he just gave up. Stiles was sorta glad Derek left, otherwise he would have had to excuse himself, and go take a cold bath.

Stiles shook his head, and went to sit on the couch next to Lydia. She was still reading, but he couldn't see what book it was. “So mom, are you and dad gonna make up? Or do we have to go through a nasty divorce, some of us for the second time?” Stiles was flabbergasted. Well maybe not, because that would mean he couldn't speak. He could, but it didn't make any sense.  
“Wha..I. You! We..What?” Stiles spluttered indignantly. Lydia only smirked. The timer on the oven went of, and Stiles ran into the kitchen. He had heard all of Jacksons jokes about him and Derek being the parents, but he had just written it of as Jackson being Jackson. Now Lydia was starting too. Stiles shook his head, to shake the thoughts away. He looked over his shoulder, and out the back-door, leading from the kitchen and into the woods, and into the living room were Lydia was once again engrossed in her book, before he without bothering with gloves pulled the baking tray out from the oven. Stiles shut off the oven, something he always double and triple checked he had done, not wanting to cause another fire in this house. 

Stiles sighed “Okay you can come in now, the cookies and brownies are done” As soon as he was done talking, the working noises from outside stopped, and the pack came barreling in the door.  
Stiles smiled at them, and set the plates full of cookies and brownies on the coffee table. He smacked away any hands trying to get some before Derek. Derek was the last to enter, but his mood seemed better now. Derek got a weird look on his face, when he looked at Stiles, but it was probably nothing. Stiles was pretty sure that if Derek wanted to kill him, he would have tried already. So nothing to worry about. After Derek took the first cookie, and had started eating all hell broke loose. The puppies, that had gotten their hands on some baked goods, were moaning, and the ones that hadn't gotten to the plate yet was whining. Seeing as Stiles had strategically placed himself in front of the plates, he was the second to eat. When the entire plate was empty, and all the betas lay sprawled various places in the room, Stiles felt really happy, content. He let his eyes rake over everyone, but came to a stop at Derek who was licking some chocolate away from his hand. And wow!  
That was just so...Nope! Not going there. That visual was just..nope. That there was nothing but unsanitary. Stiles was pretty sure that an angel (or nephilim) shouldn't have such sinful thoughts, but then he thought of his parents and yeah well! That was enough to kill his boner. Maybe permanently. Which right now was good, because Isaac had leaned in to try and sniff Stiles a couple of seconds ago. 

Scott spoke up “okay, what movie should we watch?”  
“Batman”Stiles said, while Lydia said “The notebook”

They ended up watching underworld (kinda ironic), but everyone, even Lydia, quieted down and enjoyed the movie. Well Stiles wasn't quiet, but he wasn't complaining either, so they would all just have to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Next chapter should be up soon :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, another chapter!  
> This one is a bit longer than the others have been, and I hope you like it :)

Stiles was sitting in his room, trying to make his wings take a physical form. He had seen them before of course, but they never ceased to amaze him. They were almost the same color as his dad's, almost golden, but Stiles' had small brown spots in a few places, as if the moles on his body had migrated to his wings. When Stiles saw one of the wards light up, he stopped. This particular ward, he only activated, when he was practicing with his angel mojo. It indicated when someone was nearby, with the intent of entering the property. Stiles flipped his mattress back into place, to conceal the wards, and laid back in bed while his window slid open. Stiles had expected Derek, after that stunt he pulled in the kitchen, but it was Isaac who entered through the window. 

“Isaac?” Stiles was worried, but Isaac didn't look hurt, just tired, and maybe embarrassed. “Stiles, can I stay here tonight? It's just, Derek's out and I had a nightmare, and I know you understand because of your panic-attacks“ He ended the sentence, looking like he didn't know if he were allowed to talk about it. Stiles swallowed, but Isaac just looked so sad. “Sure, but if you're a blanket hog, I will kick you out of the bed” Stiles lifted the covers, and smiled as Isaac gingerly crawled in, bringing a lot of cold air with him. “Do you want to talk about it” Stiles asked, and then continued when Isaac hesitated “It's okay if you don't. My mom used to say that once you tell someone about your nightmare, you can never have it again” Isaac was looking up at him with wide eyes “Really?”

“Yes, I was plagued by a lot of nightmares when I was younger, and it helped me sometimes” Stiles said, neglecting to mention that he still had those nightmares, just less frequently, and that they were usually of angelic wars, or in the cage with Lucifer. Stiles got those nightmares from his parents, the one thing he could have been without. That, and the constant fear that some demon or angel was going to find him. Isaac sighed, and started telling Stiles about his nightmare. About how his father had locked him in the freezer in the basement, and how he had beaten him. Stiles knew that, that kind of nightmare would not stop simply by being told to someone, but it could maybe be held at bay. When Isaac was done, they both feel a sleep shortly after. Isaac had no more nightmares for a week.

*

There was a skinwalker in Beacon Hills, a freaking skinwalker. Derek had caught it's scent while he was out running, or something. Trying to keep that amazing body of his. Greek god, that's what he looks like, Stiles thought. And Stiles has met the Greek gods, thank you very much, so he knows what he's talking about. Hermes and Gabriel were old friends, both being some kind of trickster. Anyway skinwalker! Yes, a massive pain in the ass. Stiles luckily, could sense if the soul wasn't human, so he could locate the skinwalker, but he needed to find a way to explain it to the wolves. 

After a quick phone call to his dad (Sam, not John or Gabriel. Yeah confusing) he found out that skinwalker's eyes glow on video, and that a silver bullet to the heart or head should kill it. Stiles thanked Sam, and hung up. The rest of the pack thought he was some research god, (and he was goddammit) but most of the information came from his parents and uncles. Some of it he had learned when he was younger, (such as how to kill a werewolf. Since there were some in town) and some he just called and got details on. Stiles loved researching, it was something he inherited from Sam Winchester, research king. (Because only Stiles get to be the god of research).

*  
That's how Stiles the next day was running through the closed off school. The skinwalker had taken on the looks of his and Scott's religion teacher, and Stiles had kept it at school with stupid questions until every one left, and the pack arrived. Stiles heard the clashes and the howls. Somehow the skinwalker had gotten free of the handcuffs Stiles had given him on, by shredding it's skin. It was been beyond gross to come back to an empty chair, and a pile of human flesh and blood.

So now the werewolves were fighting among one another. Stiles ran all that he could, and arrived just in time to see two Derek's fighting, and it was the wrong one who had the upper hand. Stiles could easily distinguish the two souls. He noticed that Allison was knocked out, laying behind a overturned table, so he ran over there. She was still alive, with a nasty head wound, but a strong pulse. Stiles took the gun from her side and checked. Yes! Silver bullets, just like he had asked. He looked over the top of the table, to see the entire pack walking in circles around the two Derek's, not sure who to attack. “HEY!” Stiles yelled, and he found it really creepy when they both simultaneously turned to look at him and scowl. Stiles checked their souls again, (just to be sure) and then proceeded to shoot the shifter between the eyes. Stiles had forgotten how unnervingly easy shooting came to him. A cross all Winchesters must bear. The entire pack was frozen in shock, looking at him. He felt like they did that a lot lately, didn't they? They did, he was sure of it. Maybe he wasn't hiding as well as before. Maybe they had found out, and couldn't see him the same way again. Maybe.. He didn't have time to finish that thought, before Scott barreled into him, almost hugging him to death. Well okay then nothing to worry about! “How the hell do you know how to shoot” Boyd asked, with a comical expression on his face. Okay, maybe it would do him good to worry just a little. “Well.. I...Em. My father taught me” Stiles finished. He knew that they would hear that there were no lie, but he also knew that they would assume that he meant the sheriff.  
He didn't. They all just accepted it, but he caught Derek giving him a weird look, eyebrows going crazy. Dammit! Keeping this secret was getting harder an harder. 

*

Things quieted down a bit, after the skinwalker, well as much as it's possible in Beacon Hills.  
Summer vacation was rapidly nearing, just one more day, and Stiles was beyond ecstatic. He needed a vacation, not that the supernatural population cared whether or not it was summer vacation, but the thought of relaxing was nice. Stiles groaned, as his alarm started to beep again, and rolled out of bed. He stumbled down the stairs, tiredly rubbing at his growling stomach. Right now, his stomach might be able win over Derek in a growling contest. Okay, maybe not over Derek, but definitely over Scott. Stiles made some toasts and some pieces of bacon, which he quickly ate, since they weren't any good for his father. Stiles ran up to the bathroom to brush his teeth, before taking the Jeep, and driving by Lydia's to pick her up. 

“Hi mom” Lydia said, as her way of greeting. Over the last week the entire pack (excluding Derek) had taken to calling him mom. Even though Jackson did it ironically. So now he just ignored it, but he still answered. Anything else would just be rude! “Hi Lydia, you remember your sunglasses?” Stiles asked, because the last time she forgot, she traumatized the entire class, and made the vicar cry. “No, shoot! Thanks mom” She ran back into the house, and only two minutes later she sat, gracefully as ever, in the passenger seat. Stiles sighed. He really was such a mom, despite being male. Stiles was weirdly okay with that. It gave gave him a place in the pack, and besides he liked helping the betas, he liked that they trusted him with their problems, and he liked caring for them. 

Over the last year Stiles and Lydia had become close friends, and Stiles' crush on her had evaporated, while annoyingly his crush on Derek had done the opposite. When they arrived at school, Lydia put on her sunglasses, and exited the car with her usual goddess like grace (and again Stiles has met actual goddesses) before she marched into the school. Stiles trailed after her, still catching some of the weird looks people gave him. School was boring as hell, and Harris was an even bigger asshole than usual. Harris only asked Stiles the questions which were not in the book, and then proceeded to give him detention. Stiles gave Isaac his car keys (Scott can't be trusted with his baby), and told him to take Scott home. Scott winced in sympathy, and Isaac patted his shoulder on the way out. Stiles let out a long breath, and began on some of his homework. Then he would have more time to safe everyone's furry butts when they needed it. When the hour was up, Stiles walked out unto the school parking lot, just to find Derek and his black camaro waiting. Stiles told himself that is was the car, and not Derek he was starring at. Yep! Totally the car. A car almost as awesome as a 67 Chevy Impala.

Stiles walked towards the car, but as soon as he opened his mouth to ask Derek what he was doing here, he simply climbed into the driver side, and waited for Stiles to take the passenger side. Which he did, almost tripping into the car. “Derek?” Stiles tried, but Derek just held the steering wheel tighter, making his knuckles go white. Stiles couldn't go long without talking, and at this point it didn't really matter if Derek was listening or not. Stiles just needed to fill the silence, so he did. 

When they were nearing the Hale house, but still out of hearing distance, Derek pulled the car over.  
“I need you to stop them” he interrupted, like that explained everything. “I am going to need a little more than that!” Stiles said, while studying Derek's face, finding only that it looked liked he hadn't gotten any sleep, irritation and maybe a bit desperation,(and of course he was still hot).  
“Erica and Lydia. They were becoming quite close, bonding over some stupid book, but now they are fighting, because Lydia likes one of the characters and Erica ships? (Stiles nodded) him with someone else. The author just made a new book, apparently, that is supposed to tie up all lose ends pretty quickly, since the author won't be making any more books, for some reason.” Derek finished, looking like he wasn't sure that the things he said was even making sense. That would mean that it was something one from the pack had explained to him, so at least he was trying to stop the fighting. And again with the many, many words. Stiles patted him on the shoulder, pretty sure Derek wouldn't bite it off, and said “Congrats on the word count”. Derek just looked confused, before he growled and scowled even deeper, making Stiles laugh a little. “I'll fix it, don't worry! The amazing Stiles to the rescue!” Stiles said smiling. Derek merely rolled his eyes. Stiles kept talking the entire way to the house, but Derek didn't tell him to shut up.

When Stiles entered the house, the first thing he noticed was the broken coffee table, and the clawed up bean bag. The next thing he noticed was Erica and Lydia sitting in each end of the couch, resolutely not looking at each other, with Boyd between them. Boyd looked really uncomfortable, but considering that Erica is his girlfriend it's understandable. Derek nodded to Boyd, who quickly made a retreat to his and Erica's room. Derek stayed in the living room, while Stiles went to the kitchen to get some leftover brownies. Stiles left the brownies on the middle of the couch, and the girls scooted a bit closer, so that they could both reach the tray. “Now why don't you just read the last book to see how it all ends?” He asked them. They both looked down at their brownies, before Lydia answered “It's sad that it's the last book, you know? The persons the author based the books on, told him not to write any more, because they apparently got overrun by fangirls! They said it compromised their security. And besides if I were in that book, I could totally score Sam!” She said just as Erica said “no way Sabriel is canon!” That's when it dawned on Stiles. They were reading the supernatural books. Sure, Stiles knew they existed, that the prophet Chuck had written them, but his parents had already told him everything via dreamwalking. Stiles could feel his heart jackrabbit, and Derek's eyes on the back of his neck. “I am so Sam's type. I would want to get my hands all over him. If he were real. Sure we agree on Destiel, but what are the odds of both brothers being gay?” Stiles felt slightly sick. They were talking about his dads. Lydia wanted to jump his fathers bones, and oh God, not an image Stiles needed. “Stiles you okay?” Lydia asked. Great! They were all looking at him now. Stiles took a deep breath, but still wasn't really able to say anything.  
“Lydia please don't ever say that again. Ever. Erica's right Sabriel is canon. I.. oh my God I can't get that image out out of my head.” Okay maybe he was, but when was he ever quiet. Stiles rubbed at his eyes, while they were all just starring. Stiles would have feared that Lydia might be hurt by his quick dismissal of her opinion, but instead she just looked speculative, which was much more dangerous. “I'm sorry I just.. I read the last book, and I'm a hardcore shipper” Stiles said, knowing very well that all the werewolves could hear the lie. Well the last part was technically true.

Lydia smirked “Good. I ship Sabriel as well. I just wanted so see your reaction” Stiles could feel himself paling. Lydia was on to him. He cast a quick look around to see Erica studying them both, maybe (hopefully) she would just think that there was something going on between them. Derek just looked angry, and a bit sad, but that was his default.  
*

 

Lydia let Stiles up the stairs, to his bedroom in the Hale house. He was the only one, who had a bedroom up there besides Derek. Lydia quickly entered the room, and shortly after he closed the door, she flipped his mattress. Stiles was starring at all his wards, he now regretted they couldn't be made invisible. He didn't regret making them, since they protected the house, and everyone in it, and hid his use of angel mojo from the rest of the world. Lydia gasped, when the wards started glowing blue and white, when he came nearer. Lydia turned to look at him, eyes wide with shock, but not fear. Stiles breathed a relieved breath. “Please, forget you ever saw this” Stiles pleaded, trying to convey his message, and why it was important through such few words. Lydia nodded dumbstruck (well maybe not dumb, but shocked at least) and looked down at the wards. Stiles knew without a doubt, that she would recognize some of them from the Supernatural books. He could of course just erase her memory, but he had no clue when she found the wards, and messing with peoples minds were always a bad idea. Stiles simply couldn’t do that to Lydia, not after Peter. So instead, he just touched her forehead (almost crying of happiness when she didn't flinch away) and put her to sleep. Stiles checked that Jackson wasn't in his and Lydia's room, before quickly teleporting (flying really) down into their room. Stiles laid Lydia on the bed, and teleported back into his own room. He carefully place the mattress back on the bed, so that it hid all the Sigils and wards. Then he ran down into the living room, and spent the evening on the couch with Erica watching Batman. The only thing he could think the entire night was just Crap! Crap! Crap! 

*  
The next morning Stiles was up early, making pancakes and scrambled eggs for the pack, when Lydia entered the kitchen. She looked confused and tired, and Stiles was relieved when she didn't say anything, and simply hopped up on the counter next to were Stiles was cooking. Stiles wordlessly handed her a cup of coffee, made of the fancy special blend she liked so much. She blinked tiredly into the cup, and Stiles knew that his powers could have that effect on people. Lydia took a sip, sighed and smiled. So far nothing would indicate that she thought it had been anything but a dream. Scott, Isaac and Jackson arrived in the kitchen second, all looking drunk on sleep. “Jackson would you set the table please” Stiles asked. 

Jackson pouted “Why me? Why can't the others do it?”

Stiles smirked “Because Isaac is taking the trash out, and we both know I can't get Lydia to do it.  
I trust you to not smash the plates” Stiles handed the trash to Isaac, who without complaining took out the trash. Lydia merely smiled. He looked over at Jackson, and caught him looking immensely pleased with himself before it faded into a mask of nonchalance. 

“Why can't I help with setting the table?” Scott asked, pouting even worse than Jackson.  
Stiles smirked again (wow he did that a lot) “Scott the last time you set the table we had to take a day trip to Ikea. I will not have that happen again” Scott looked appropriately bashful, and Stiles couldn't help smiling. 

The breakfast was messy, loud and utterly perfect. Derek looked like he liked the food, but he never said so. The rest of the pack was wolfing down the food, except Lydia who looked liked she was dinning with the president. 

Stiles was sitting in the living room, writing a text to his father saying that the sleepover had been a success (even though he thought it was at Scott's. Melissa was covering for them), when Derek sat down next to him on the couch. Stiles fidgeted, always nervous when Derek was around. Derek didn't do anything, but pick up a book and start reading. Gradually Stiles began to relax, he finished the text, and picked up his own book. The book was written in enochian, and Stiles was pretending to translate it. It was a book written by his father, Gabriel, and it was basically just a journal/diary.  
Stiles was fluent in enochian, both writing and speech. He looked to where Derek was sitting, giving himself one hole minute to let his eyes wander over Derek's shoulder, over his neck and along his jawline, before he forced himself to start reading.

The rest of the pack was still cleaning the kitchen, and putting the leftovers in boxes, and in the fridge. Stiles was sitting uncomfortably, his legs bent together so that he could fit on the couch, and not disturb Derek. Maybe he could just stretch his legs? And maybe he could place them in Derek's lap? They had saved each other enough times, that it wouldn't be weird right? Okay. Stiles was going to just do it, before he lost his courage. He started stretching his legs, aware that Derek was following the movement with his eyes, and gingerly placed them on Derek's lap. Derek froze, and Stiles was about to move his feet before Derek just relaxed again. Stiles sighed.  
It kinda felt like some barrier had just been crossed, but that it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I feel like this story has grown legs, and are running away from me.  
> I hope you don't mind this fic being a long one, because I have a feeling that it's going to be. 
> 
> Next chapter should be up soon, but I need to clean my room and make the spiders outside my window disappear first.
> 
> Again thanks for reading :)  
> And thank you for all the amazing comments and kudos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)  
> Here's another chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update, my homework ambushed me.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

Things had been perfect the first week of summer vacation, and of course that's why their luck had to run out. Peter Hale had shown up at the Hale house, bloodied and beaten, while Stiles was home with his dad.  
Derek had called him first, which surprised (and pleased) him. “Stiles can you come over, I need your help?” Derek asked over the phone. Wow! Had Derek Hale just willingly asked for help! What a week, or more like what a month! Stiles was holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder, while peeling potatoes for his dad's dinner. 

“I am a little busy, and if it's just to break up another fight, I think, I'll let you handle the pups” Stiles answered looking at his father, who merely raised an eyebrow. The sheriff didn't know about the supernatural just yet, but Stiles was going to tell him. Really, he was! He just needed to find a good time and place to do so. 

“Stiles” Derek growled, and that really shouldn't make his body tingle the way it did.  
“Peter's back” Well that stopped the tingling pretty fast. 

“I am coming as soon as I can” Stiles answered, knowing it would take a lot for Peter to come back here. “Just hurry” was all he heard before the line went dead. “Well goodbye to you too” Stiles muttered, while he quickly finished the dinner. 

“Are you going to Scott's?” Stiles' father asked from behind him. Stiles spun around to face him, guilt pooling in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't really spent much time with his father lately. What between rescuing and being rescued, there hadn't really been a lot of time. “Isaac's” Stiles answered, while putting the dinner in the oven. “Aren't Isaac living with Derek Hale? The 'I don't know him very well' Derek Hale?” Stiles' father asked, knowing full well that yes, Isaac was living with Derek. Stiles nodded, and waited for his father's response. “Fine. I know, I can't stop you from going there, but I don't like it” Stiles was relived, and said a quick goodbye to his dad before racing (within the speed-limit. Because hallo, sheriff's son) to the Hale house. 

Apparently, Derek had called the rest of the pack after he called him, so something was clearly wrong. Well more wrong than Peter showing his face again. Scott was just climbing off his dirt bike, (it's not a motorcycle) when Stiles arrived. Scott looked scared, so Stiles went over to him, and slung an arm around his best friends shoulder. Stiles could feel Scott relaxing with the touch.  
When they entered the house, the entire pack was there. Peter was laying on the couch, still bloody, but slowly healing. When Peter saw him, he cursed “What is he doing here? Derek, I told you not to call him!” Peter said, making Derek scowl. “He was the first one I called” Derek said, and Stiles got that not so unpleasant fluttering in his stomach. “You idiot. It's him they want! They want Stiles, or what did they call him.. oh yeah, Little Red “ Stiles froze, when he heard that name. Only demons knew him by that name. There had been a couple of demons through town, thinking that there were no one protecting it. It was when Derek and Laura had been in New York. So Stiles had taken care of it, giving them a false (and now very ironic) name. One of the demons must have given the name to one of it's superiors, before Stiles killed it. So that's why demons didn't come to Beacon Hills. They knew, that 'Little Red' was protecting the town. They probably had no idea that he was a nephilim, which definitely gave the upper hand, but if they did... That could cause a lot of trouble. 

The entire pack was starring at Stiles, when something exploded outside. Derek was the first one out there, face already shifted. The rest of the werewolves ran out the door, wolfing out as they did.  
This was exactly what Stiles had wanted to avoid, but there was no more hiding. It was time to face his demons(literally). 

Stiles walked out the door, feeling both Lydia and Peter's eyes on his back. He could see the faces of the demons, but he could also see the human souls underneath, writhing and screaming in pain.  
“Don't worry Stiles, we won't let them take you” Isaac said, but ironically it was Jackson who pushed Stiles behind himself. Ha! Who knew, Jackson had a soft spot for him.

The five demons paused 25 feet away from the wolves, letting their eyes bleed black.  
“We have come for the boy. The boy, who calls himself 'Little Red'. He has been naughty indeed. Crowley would like to speak with him. A little prophet told us, where we could find you half breed”  
Well fuck! The only one who knew of his existence besides his family was Chuck. If the demons had gotten their hands on one of Chucks unpublished books, it would certainly mean nothing good.  
And who talked like that? These demons weren't old enough to warrant talking like that. Why were they talking at all, it was like the classical evil villain mistake. 

Derek stepped forward “You can't have him. He's mine” He growled.  
That certainly did funny things to Stiles' heart. He could feel it flutter and jackrabbit.  
The demons stepped forwards as well, looking at Derek, but addressing Stiles “What use does an angel have for a guard dog?” The demon asked in enochian, tilting it's head as if it would give a new perspective. Normally demons couldn't speak enochian, but it could be the result of a spell, or they could have been taught by a really old powerful demon. The kind of demon, who was once an angel and fell following uncle Lucifer. 

Stiles stepped forward “Why does the king of hell want to see me? I am nothing but a simple nephilim, an abomination. I am of no use to you. I'm like superman without the sun, or Bruce Wayne without his money. The Doctor without his Tardis. Sherlock without his blogger. I'm rambling aren't I? I thought, I was getting better. Well can't change who you are, I suppose ” he answered, in enochian as well. Stiles was very pointedly not looking at the pack. He kinda wanted to see their reaction to his use of enochian, but right now he felt, that he should probably focus on the demons. 

The demons laughed “Please. We know, who you angelic father is. You are no mere nephilim, and you know it. That's why you've been hiding from us, and from the other angels as well. Clearly this pack doesn't know that they have a fugitive amongst them, and now they all have to die. Because of you.” The demons smiled sweetly and confident in their successes, but completely unaware of the wards protecting the pack. The wards covered pretty much the entire Hale property, but the closer to the house the stronger the protection. The demons hadn't even bothered to look for any wards. There are two kinds of wards, ones that can be made invisible to humans and low level demons, and the ones that can always be seen. The ones Stiles couldn't conceal, he had placed on his bed frame, hiding them from the pack. The ones, he had painted on the outside of the house, couldn't be seen by the pack, but Stiles had made sure that those wards could be seen by demons, if the were looking for them. It was a scare tactic, but these demons hadn't even looked. 

Stiles couldn't help it. He started laughing, full and loud.  
This, was what he had been so afraid of for so long, and now it just seemed so stupid and anticlimactic. The house wards would protect the pack, and hide his grace from invisible watchers even out here. 

These were low level demons. If Crowley really wanted, or even knew about Stiles, he would have sent someone important. These demons simply wanted to prove themselves, and they mistakenly thought Stiles was an easy target. They had probably never seen, or met an angel before. They thought, Stiles was a scared little kid hiding from the big bad supernatural world. They couldn't have been more wrong. Stiles had zero self-preservation, as was tradition for Winchesters. Even though Stiles had tried, he couldn't not help defeating the evil that came parading into town. 

The demons looked a little thrown off by his laughter, as did the rest of the pack, who hadn't understood a word of almost the entire conversation. 

Stiles turned his head, looking at Derek “Close your eyes all of you” When they hesitated to close their eyes, and be blind in front of an enemy Stiles added “trust me” He felt a rush, when they did as he asked. Stiles knew, that Peter would have relayed the message to Lydia. Despite common opinion and knowledge, Peter was actually really fond of Lydia. Even more scary was, that he was also kinda fond of Stiles. When they had all closed their eyes, Stiles let his grace run free, like it hadn't done in years. It was burning and bright, and brought on the most amazing feeling. Stiles could feel his light spreading around the entire clearing. “Keep your eyes shut” Stiles said. Even the demons had shut their eyes, but Stiles simply moved between them resting his palm on their foreheads, and sent the demons down under again. When the bodies the demons had been possessing dropped to the ground, Stiles reigned his grace back in, and let it settle deep in his bones. If the bodies weren't damaged, the human souls should find their way back to consciousness, in about an hour.

The wolves still had their eyes closed, but Stiles moved over to stand in front of Derek, who sniffed the air (it looked really cute) before giving a small smile and relaxing. “You can open your eyes now” Stiles said, expecting to see alpha red, but was surprised to see Derek's weird green/gray eyes. Stiles let out a breath. How come he hadn't noticed how captivating and beautiful Derek's eyes were before. Derek's eyes moved to look at Stiles lips, but he broke the stare, when Peter loudly cleared his throat. They both jumped apart. Peter was leaning heavily on the door frame, blood leaking from his stomach. Apparently demons inflicted wounds heal slowly.  
“I would like to go to Deaton's now” He said.

*

Later, when they were sitting in the animal clinic, Stiles made up his mind. He was going to tell the pack. It would be more dangerous for them, but he couldn't keep this secret any longer. If those low level demons had found a book, where his location was written (which why Chuck? Why?) the angels most certainly could too. Stiles' biggest fear would be that the angles might find the pack, and be able to tell that they had been with him, and then torture them for information. If the pack didn't have any information, the angles might just let them go, or kill them quickly, which was preferred over torture. If the pack had no knowledge of him, they could just allow the angles to take a peak into their heads, and then maybe the angels would be kind. Now Stiles simply couldn't keep the secret any more, even if it put the pack in some danger. By keeping his powers a secret, he had already caused the pack to be in danger, or in pain. 

Stiles called Gabriel over the phone. Sure it was weird, but the animal clinic wasn't safe from angels, and Stiles just really needed to talk with him about his decision. Stiles knew that the werewolves would be listening, so he went outside the clinic, and outside of hearing range. He really needed to have this conversation with his dad in privacy.

“Hey kiddo! What's up?” Gabriel's voice filled the phone line, making Stiles relax.  
“I'm going to tell the pack who I am” Stiles said, desperately wanting to fill the silence that followed. “Can I ask, why now? Is it because you and Derek finally hooked up, having crazy werewolf sex, or is it because Derek got annoyed with you, tried to kill you, and now he's dead?” Stiles heard a hard thump, but when he looked around he didn't see anything, and therefore Stiles continued gaping at the phone in his hand. Had his father really just said that?  
Well Gabriel never were shy, or anything but straightforward. You know, despite being gay. Stiles started muttering enochian curses, but his father just laughed. “I...How can you even say... I don't know what you...How come you noticed, when Scott didn't?” Stiles finally settled on. His fathers and probably his uncles as well, had noticed Stiles' huge crush on Derek, but Scott who spent almost every waking moment with Stiles hadn't. Okay, Scott might spend every waking moment with Stiles, but his mind was never there. His thoughts were always on Allison. 

“Stiles kiddo. It's a family fault to be attracted to sour and slightly broken men. I mean have you seen your fathers bitch face?” Gabriel asked, and at that Stiles simply had to laugh.  
“Stiles, Scott loves you like a brother, you know that. He has just been busy, and you are a Winchester boy. It's our specialty to hide our emotions, that includes us that are married in, and I have a feeling, not even Derek knows about your feelings towards him. That being said I'm pretty sure your feelings aren't one sided. I mean the thing in the kitchen! I was just yelling 'Kiss kiss kiss' the entire time. Needless to say your father didn't watch” Gabriel said, and Stiles could hear his smile over the phone line.

“You've been spying on me?! I don't even know why I'm surprised. I am really starting to regret putting your names on the Hale house wards as well. Okay, no I am not, but you knew that. Oooh, does that mean you were watching, when Jackson got chased by that fox? Oh my granddad, that was hilarious.” Stiles said, as they both started laughing. 

“We were just worried kiddo. It was nice knowing that your pack was looking out for you, even though I have to agree with them. You're definitely the mom! How John can even say you aren't gay, just because of your clothes. You dress like your father and your uncle, and they're both gay.” Gabriel snickered, while Stiles rolled his eyes. 

Stiles sighed “Some demons came by today. They spoke enochian, and they knew who I was, well one of my fake names at least, but they knew what I am. They were low level so don't worry, I took care of them, but even though it will bring the pack in more danger, I can't keep this secret from them any more. Apparently, Chuck the idiot, wrote an unpublished book about me, and somehow the demons got their hands on it. I don't think they told Crowley, but I can't be sure. I'm just scared dad! What if the pack won't accept me for who I am, what if they blame me for all the monsters coming here to find me? I just...I kept this secret for so long, so now it's just really scary to finally tell someone. How should I tell them? Start with our history, and then just work my way up from there, or should I just do it quick like a bandage? Should I show them some mojo?”

“Stiles, you ramble when you're nervous kid. I am glad you gave those demons their just desserts, but if you want we could be there, when you tell them? Or maybe we could come visit after you tell them, so that they don't feel bombarded with information?” Gabriel asked.

“I think, I should tell them first, and then I will call you. We are at the animal clinic, so I have to make a few wards, so it's safe before you fly in” Stiles said, rubbing at his temple. 

“Okay, see you in a few son. Oh, by the way do you want to tell the sheriff as well?”  
And Stiles hadn't thought about that. Why hadn't he thought about that?

“Um. No, I want to see how the pack takes the news first” Stiles said. They said their goodbyes and hung up. 

Stiles walked back into the clinic, to find Derek starring intently at him. Was there a possibility that Derek might have heard his and his fathers conversation? But still, Derek was looking at him with immense confusion and maybe what? Hope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading I hope you liked it. Feel free to give kudos and write comments :)
> 
> Next chapter should be up soon, but I have an enormous amount of homework before my winter break.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here's another update :)  
> I'm not completely sure I'm satisfied with the way this chapter turned out, but I hope you like it.

Stiles was sweating, heart beating fast and he was flailing more than usual. The entire pack was looking at him. Giving him their complete attention, granted he had asked for it when he entered the clinic, but now he would want nothing more than to just fade into the shadows, or fly away. Most of them were looking at him with varying degrees of amusement. Lydia was smirking for so long, it's a miracle her face doesn't get stuck that way (maybe it already has?). If Stiles hadn't spent a lot of time with Lydia lately, he wouldn't have noticed that she was scared and nervous. Out of everyone, she has the best idea of what he's going to say. Boyd and Deaton both have matching nonchalant expressions on their faces. Even though Deaton might win in a contest between the two.

Stiles fidgeted. Granddad (God), why was this so hard! It's not like he had done anything wrong, for uncle's sake (Christ. If you were wondering). Derek's gaze was by far the most unnerving. Stiles was used to finding Derek's eyes on him, and it always made him more clumsy, uncoordinated and always ensured more flailing. Right now though, it was worse than ever. 

Stiles sucked in a couple of deep breaths, which did exactly nothing to help divert his oncoming panic. “Okay, I know all the werewolves are aware of how nervous I am, but that's because I am afraid of how you are all going to react. Um.. of course you are all werewolves, so that should make it easier...” Stiles rubbed his neck before continuing. “I have been keeping secrets from you, and sometimes I wonder if it would have been easier to just tell you guys the moment I met you, but I didn't, because I wanted to protect you. Out of all this, that is what's most important to me. That you understand, that I was trying to protect you.” Stiles swallowed, and looked around. Scott had a hurt puppy dog face on, Lydia was just narrowing her eyes at him, Deaton looked amused, Jackson and Boyd looked bored, Erica was pretending not to listen, but Stiles knew her. So he could see that she was tense and nervous. Isaac just looked adorably confused. Derek's face was blank. Not even his eyebrows gave anything away. “I have never told you this, Scott doesn't even know, but I'm adopted” Stiles paused to gauge the reaction. They looked confused, intrigued and hurt. “My adoptive mom knew my fathers, and promised to take me in to protect me. My real parents' names are Samuel Winchester and Gabriel” Lydia's eyes were wide, and her mouth hanging open. Erica fell from were she had been pursed, expression matching Lydia's. “ I know some of you have heard of the Supernatural books. Lydia and Erica probably forced you to read some. Thing is, they aren't just books. They were written by a prophet, and they are about my dad Sam, and my uncle Dean. As I said my fathers' names are Sam and Gabriel, but Gabriel... He's an angel, and that makes me a nephilim. An abomination, hunted by angles and demons alike. Which is why I didn't tell you, because that could put you in danger” Stiles finished rambling, hoping they caught at least half of what he had said. 

Stiles had no idea, what the reaction was supposed to be, when you tell your friends that you're an angel, but he is pretty sure laughter isn't one of them. Jackson was laughing, doubling over as he did so. Stiles had never seen Allan Deaton this close to laughing either. The rest of the pack though was grimly serious and silent. “ I.. I.I'm sorry” Jackson stammered out between laughs “You're an angel? Did you hit your head?” He sobered up “wait! Are you mentally ill, because that would explain a lot” he sniggered. 

Deaton had sobered up as well “Stiles, did you hit your head? You know there are no such thing as angels right? They don't exist” After Deaton (the voice of reason and everything right, apparently) had spoken, they all turned to him and sniffed the air. Undoubtedly trying to smell if he was bleeding from somewhere. “Oh, for granddads sake! I have been nervous about this day ever since I joined this pack, and now this is how you are reacting! Deaton doesn't know everything! Deaton doesn't know half of what I do! I thought you would be pissed, and probably tear me a new one, but I never thought you wouldn't believe me!” Stiles spluttered a weird mix of relief and anger filling his body. Somehow finding that they didn't believe him was worse than them getting angry. Stiles looked to Derek, who was the only one who hadn't said anything or laughed. Stiles just rolled his eyes, and stomped into Deatons storage area to get the things he needed for the wards.

When he came back into the clinic with a knife the entire room froze, all except Derek who just looked kinda pissed “For crying out loud you guys! He isn't going to hurt you! He's not mentally ill either! I believe, he is telling the truth (Lydia piped up with a small 'so do I') and you are being complete and utter jerks to him. You all saw how nervous he was, when he was going to tell us, and you just started laughing, and treating him like he was sick...” Derek was about to continue, when he was interrupted by Boyd “Then prove it” he said, turning towards Stiles. “He shouldn't have to” Derek growled. Stiles felt as if his heart was going to burst. Derek was defending him, and he believed him. Stiles was so head over heels in love, at that moment, it took all his power to not just go over there and hug Derek. And then maybe climb him like a tree... but the hugging part mostly.   
Also, again with the word count. Stiles must've been rubbing of on Derek, though not in the way he would prefer. And, look at that! Two sexy thoughts within a minute. It's hard being a teenage boy. 

Stiles nodded “okay, but I have to put up these wards first” They were all looking at him, when he drew on the wards. Derek growled and Isaac whined, when Stiles cut into his palm to draw on the wards and Sigils that needed blood. “Okay, normal nephilims can't do this, but since my dad is an archangel, I am even more powerful than normal full-blooded angels, but if it's okay with you, I can materialize my wings.” Stiles asked. Deaton looked genuinely worried for Stiles' mental health, but Stiles shook it off. It wasn't Deaton he was worried about. It was the rest of them. 

When the doorbell over the door rang, the entire group of people turned their heads simultaneously, but quickly relaxed. Allison stepped through the door (luckily without her father), she was tan haven just gotten back from a long vacation. Scott almost pounced her, when she was within distance. Stiles smiled, when Scott placed small butterfly kisses all over her face. This at least was familiar, and it took some of the attention away from Stiles. Scott must have called her, when Stiles was in the back room looking for the knife. They all looked away, when Scott got a bit to enthusiastic and Deaton (fake) coughed. When they parted Allison was blushing ever so fiercely, and Scott smiled so much Stiles was worried his face was going to split in half. 

“Stiles please continue” Derek said, voice strangely soft. Allison looked confused (apparently Scott hadn't told her everything) “Continue? Continue what? What's going on?” Allison asked wrinkling her forehead, and she had clearly spent to much time with Isaac and Scott, because she tilted her head like a puppy, when she asked. And great! That was just great, because now all the attention was back on Stiles. Stiles was about to explain, when Jackson interrupted him.”Stiles is either high ('yeah right they would be able to smell it' Stiles said) or loosing his mind. He thinks he's an angel. A freaking angel. You came in just when he was supposed to prove it” Jackson said, struggling to keep in the laughter. And really! Stiles was getting a bit annoyed and offended. Why was it so hard to believe that he was an angel? Allison looked like she was waiting for someone to yell 'Bazinga', but when no one did, she just looked nonplussed.

The door bell chimed again, but this time Stiles wasn't happy to see who was coming through the door. Chris Argent was undoubtedly one of the last people Stiles wanted to see today. They went through the entire explaining thing again, and by the time they were done, Chris was also looking at Stiles like he was absolutely nuts. 

“Wait Sam and Gabriel, as in Supernatural Sam and Gabriel?” Allison asked, narrowing her eyes to squint at Stiles, as if she might then see the resemblance. Stiles nodded. This was getting ridiculous, Stiles thought. “Okay, I am going to prove everything I just told you” Stiles paused, and rolled his shoulders. He looked at Chris “Oh, and don't shoot me!” Stiles said, knowing full well it wouldn't even hurt that bad, but it was still damaging. Chris and Allison both rolled their eyes, and the family resemblance had never been bigger. 

All of a sudden Stiles was nervous again, maybe it would be better if they just thought he was crazy. Still, Stiles did something he had never done before. He quickly yanked off his shirt, weirdly not that self conscious, and he let his grace run free in the presence of others. His skin started to glow faintly with grace, red and gold, for some reason instead of the common blue. That's partly why he gave himself the name “Little Red” when handling demons. 

There was an itch on his back, and he knew it was his wings. With normal angels only their mates and other angels could see their wings, but being the son of archangel/trickster had it's perks.   
Stiles could feel all their stares on him (he was weirdly glad Peter was drugged unconscious), but he didn't care. His grace was running free, spreading to warm up every part of his body, and it felt awesome. It would never stop feeling awesome. In the days after his mothers death, Stiles had done this a lot. It was comforting, and he felt more in touch with himself and his angel family. Stiles had been looking down at his feet, partly in concentration and partly because he felt shy and nervous. No one had ever seen this part of him, except his family, and it was all kind of terrifying. But the pack was family, and if you can't be yourself among family (chosen one of that) then who could you be yourself with. Stiles looked up, when his eyes started to glow, knowing that it wouldn't hurt his pack to look at him, as his grace stayed in his body. When he looked up his eyes immediately landed on Derek, and Stiles couldn't even remember, when that had started to become normal. Looking at Derek, or immediately knowing where in the room he was. Stiles was looking at his slightly wide eyes, glowing red to match Stiles' own. The rest of the pack was openly gaping at him, and for a second he really thought that Deaton might pass out. Once the wings were fully materialized, he spread them out so that the pack could see them properly. 

Then, the entire pack started yelling, and talking at once. They looked scared, confused and slightly panicked. Derek and Deaton were the only ones not yelling. Deaton was breathing heavily, and Derek's eyes never left Stiles' face. They were all asking questions, and even though Stiles tried to calm them down, they simply wouldn't listen. Stiles did the only thing he could think of, to make them shut up. He talked, but not the way he usually did. He used his angel voice. He only whispered, but it was enough for glass to start breaking, and for everyone in the clinic to cover their ears. 

Stiles stopped talking fairly quickly, knowing that it must be more painful for their delicate werewolf ears. They all looked at him with glowing eyes, and Stiles sighed. “I'm sorry okay, but you guys wouldn't shut up, and that was the only thing I could think of! And it worked! I know you have a lot of questions, but don't shout them all at once. I would suggest that you all read the Supernatural books, but I really rather you didn't. Feels too... personal”

“Why” Isaac croaked, slowly standing up from where he had sunk to his knees.   
“It describes my parents having sex.. in very explicit details, so...” Stiles said, flailing his arms, to add a bit of... something, Stilesness to the sentence. 

Erica barked out a long laugh “Oh my god. That why you looked so nauseated, when Lydia said she wanted to climb Sam like a tree. He's your father” She burst out laughing again, and soon the rest followed. Stiles had no idea if they had heard the conversation from outside the house, but laughing was better than yelling. Tons better. 

*

Stiles had thought things would get tense and weird after the big secret was out, but it wasn't. When Stiles had used his true voice to silence the wolves, he had taken the opportunity and told his father not to come to the clinic, but wait a couple of days. Stiles didn't want to freak out the pack further.

Right now, Stiles was really happy with the way things had turned out. He had his head pillowed on Derek's stomach (even with all the abs, it was surprisingly comfortable), his feet tangled with Scott's. Lydia's head was pillowed on Stiles' stomach, and Jackson was laying half on top of her, with his head on her stomach. Boyd and Erica was curled up close next to Derek, and Isaac and Allison was on either side of Scott. So...Puppy piles. That was a thing now. An awesome, awesome thing. When Derek had suggested it Stiles had just stared, as had the rest of the pack. Stiles had briefly thought, that maybe he had broken something inside Derek's head with all his angel talk, but then Derek explained, that he and his family had used to do it. Everyone agreed after that, that puppy piles were okay. And now, when they were all laying on the floor in a nest made of pillows, blankets and duvets, Stiles was pretty sure that they had all just wordlessly agreed, that they were never moving again. Derek's hand was playing with Stiles' hair, which he had grown out some months back. Can't say he regretted it, if Derek kept playing with his hair like that. 

Around noon, Stiles heard Derek's stomach grumble, indicating that he was hungry.  
And if Derek was hungry, so was the rest of the pack. Stiles sighed, and got to his feet, managing to only stumble twice, when he made his way into the kitchen. Stiles rummaged through the refrigerator, looking for something he could cook for the wolves. He still wasn't completely sure they wouldn't try to eat him, if they got hungry enough. Stiles pulled a lot of vegetables out of the fridge. They were the only thing, the wolves didn't feel like snacking on, so they were always left over. Sam had given Stiles this amazing and healthy recipe with lots of vegetables, that you couldn't even taste. Stiles started to chop the vegetables, but stopped, when he heard the soft sound of bare feet walking into the kitchen. Stiles turned his head, and saw Lydia standing in the doorway. Her hair was post hurricane, and she was wearing one of Jacksons to large shirts, but she was still beautiful. Stiles could of course see that she was pretty, but he didn't feel anything for her other than friendship, and hadn't for a while. That both scared and relieved him. It scared him, because he knew exactly who he now had feelings for. Feelings, that were scaring him with their intensity. 

When Lydia walked further into the kitchen, Stiles just wordlessly handed her the knife, and stepped away from the chopping board. Lydia smirked, when she took the knife and sighed dramatically, when she started chopping. Lydia wasn't a very good cook, but she chopped vegetables like they had personally offended her, and the outcome was always perfectly sliced. Stiles started to work with the meat, and placed his own chopping board besides Lydia's

“I have said it before, and I will gladly say it again. Never show that you are good at things like cooking or cleaning, because when people see that, they will just have you doing it for them” Stiles said, while he expertly cut the large steak into smaller pieces. 

Lydia huffed, bumped her hip into Stiles', and gave him a small smile.   
They worked in companionable silence, until the smell of food lured the werewolves into the kitchen. Jackson and Isaac immediately started setting the table, Stiles didn't even have to tell them.  
Scott and Allison were still asleep, and Boyd was taking out the trash, when Derek came into the kitchen, hair ruffled from sleep, and carrying a newly awoken Erica on his back. Derek sat Erica down on one of the chairs around the table, and she instantly let herself slump forwards and onto the table and her own plate. Erica is not a morning person. Or noon, or whatever. 

Derek went over to get a cup of coffee, and casually brushed his hand down Stiles' neck. Stiles froze momentarily, but he knew that it was just scent marking. The pack did it all the time to each other. Still, it was uncomfortably comfortable when Derek did it, compared to when the rest of the pack scent marked him. 

They were half way through the food (that means five minutes after they started eating) when Lydia cleared her throat. “I just want to ask Stiles some questions. I'm just dying to know the answers. I'm sure you guys, have some questions as well. If that's okay” The last part was directed towards Stiles. Stiles, knew that Lydia was only asking to seem polite, and that she no matter his response would shower him with weird, complicated questions. Stiles nodded, and the look in Lydia's eyes made him start dreading what was to come. The questions started raining down on him, and whenever Lydia paused to eat or drink, some other packmember would pick up, where she left off. One would assume that Stiles still had food left on his plate, because he was constantly talking, but that wasn't anything new, and if the beta's wanted to ask questions so badly, they would just have to put up with him talking with food in his mouth. He was a hungry teenage boy, would did they expect. 

Some questions were easy “How come you don't have wings all the time” or “How do you communicate with other angels” Scott asked, if it was possible for Stiles to remove his grace from his body. Stiles tried to explain, that since he was only half angel, a nephilim, his grace was more connected to his body. His grace was in his bones and skin, not a separate part. After seeing Scott's slightly confused look, he shrugged and said no. Some questions were harder to answer “What is an angel really?” He answered that with “An angel is a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent” and got nothing, but blank stares in return. Okay Lydia's wasn't really blank, and Erica's lit up with recognition. 

Some questions (Lydia's) were downright embarrassing. When everyone looked like they were overloading with new information, she just narrowed her eyes, and kept asking increasingly embarrassing questions. “Which one of your father's were pregnant?” that's an easy one “Gabriel. Since he technically doesn't have a gender, not in the traditional sense, anyway” Stiles answered with a shrug. Lydia thought about that for a bit, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.  
“You can't get your grace to leave the body, since the body is yours. So I'm assuming that your gender is also your own.” Stiles nodded, not quite sure were she was going with this, but knowing Lydia it couldn't be anything good. “So you aren't genderless, but you can still get pregnant?” Stiles could feel a blush, burn it's way across his cheeks and neck. He had never really thought about it, but he really should have. He could have asked his parents, when Gabriel had decided that Stiles should know were he came from, and gave him the most awkward and embarrassing sex speech ever. Stiles was ninety percent sure that Gabriel was intentionally making it as awkward as 'angelically' possible. 

Stiles swallowed, his mouth suddenly too dry. “I never really thought about it, but... I guess?”  
Lydia looked really smug, and all the other werewolves started snickering around the table. Jackson made some 'Packmom' joke, but Stiles didn't really listen. Instead he was focused on Derek, who had been starring intently at him, while he was speaking, but was now starring resolutely out the kitchen windows, and into the forest. Stiles played nervously with the zipper on his red hoodie. He looked back at the pack. They were all still laughing from some joke on his expense, but it didn't really matter to Stiles. He liked being the packmom, it gave him a place in the pack. When the pack hadn't known about the whole nephilim thing, he couldn't just save the day, with his angel mojo. Actually he still couldn't, unless he could do it from within his own house or the Hale house. Stiles liked taking care of them, liked that they trusted him with their problems. He knew (and had been told several times) that he was loyal to a fault, but he also knew that that was a part of being a Winchester. Loyalty towards family, blood or not. Along with self sacrifice, and a tendency to fall in love with self loathing, depressed and incomprehensibly handsome or beautiful men and women. 

Stiles helped clear the table, and even though the betas complained, he got the feeling that it was only for show. He had just placed the last dish in the dishwasher (Stiles had repeatedly expressed his gratitude to Derek, mostly by talking his ear off, for getting one) when all the werewolves suddenly tensed. Then Stiles could feel it too. There was angelic magic in the air (luckily not from a cupid) and Stiles could feel Gabriel's grace nearby.   
All the wolves were growling, but Stiles ignored them, and ran into the living room just in time to hear Gabriel's familiar greeting (What's up kiddo, or anything with kiddo in it really) before he flung his arms around his father. Stiles thought back to the last time he had flung himself into Gabriel's arms like this. That had been a time of grief, but now everything was better. The growling stopped, and now they just looked a little confused. Well Isaac and Jackson looked a little suspicious, they were weirdly protective of Stiles. Derek stepped forward a bit.

“Little red riding hood the nephilim” Gabriel said smiling. Stiles looked at his red hoodie, and smiled back. “And the big bad wolf” Gabriel continued, looking at Derek with a smirk. Stiles could feel himself flushing a bit from the subtext. Gabriel made a lollipop appear out of thin air, and stuck it in his mouth. When he caught all the wolves eyeing it like it was going to attack, he spoke again, smirking “Sorry, I didn't bring any doggie treats” 

Lydia spoke up “I can see the family resemblance, you have the same eyes, and the same terrible humor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
>  It was somewhat difficult to write, but I hope you liked it !
> 
> As always feel free to write comments or leave kudos
> 
> Also next chapter should be up as soon as I'm done writing it :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as promised here's another chapter.  
> I hope you like it, and please feel free to give kudos and write comments :)

It was bit awkward at first, but the pack quickly accepted Gabriel as one of their own. They all bonded over love of candy, and making Stiles as uncomfortable as possible with badly hidden sexual innuendos. It was pure torture, but Stiles is pretty sure, it would be worse if they disliked each other. 

“Dad where's Sam, Dean and Cas? I thought they were coming as well?”Stiles asked, while they where sitting on the couch together. The living room was mostly empty, since all of the betas wanted to give Stiles some time alone with his father. The only other persons in the room, where Scott, Lydia and Derek. Scott hadn't stopped staring at Gabriel since he arrived, but Stiles had told his parents enough about Scott over the years, that they knew almost everything about him. That's why Gabriel just let him stare, and think. “They are, but they are trying to find that book Chuck wrote about you. If they manage to find it, they are going to destroy it, since it probably contains something about your future as well. Besides, you don't want to let your parents read what you and your future mate get up to at night right?” Gabriel finished, wriggling his eyebrows. Stiles could feel himself flush, and kinda hated that it was that easy to get him to react. Scott looked somewhere between amused and horrified. Stiles was beginning to understand that, that might just be his default expression around Gabriel. Lydia just snorted, but Derek looked curious. “Angels have mates. Like wolves do. How do that work” He asked. Stiles had noticed, that almost all of Derek's questions never sounded like questions. If Stiles didn't know any better, he would be sure that Derek did it on purpose. Gabriel's eyes zeroed in on Derek, and Stiles knew first hand that they could be rather intense when his father was in a serious mood. Granted it wasn't often, but Stiles had been on the receiving end of that glare, when he had saved some humans from being attacked by ghosts, almost revealing his secret. It was unnerving. 

To Derek's credit he didn't even look uncomfortable, but Stiles could read his eyebrows like an open book, and knew that Derek could feel the power Gabriel emanated. “Yeah, angels have mates like wolves do, but it's a bit different. Being an angels mate is for life, like with wolves, but taking a mate is viewed as... improper. “ Stiles snorted, because that was putting it lightly. The corner of Gabriel's mouth twitched before he continued “ But if an angel takes a mate, that said mate's soul is bound to the angels grace. The angel can keep his or hers mate alive for all eternity, but if the angel dies, and the mates natural life has already ended, so does the mate. Oh, and of course if the angels mate is supernatural that supernatural being doesn't have spend eternity in purgatory.”

All the werewolves in the room froze and looked something between confused, nervous and maybe a bit scared. “Are we going to spend eternity in purgatory?” Scott squeaked, looking scared. Stiles huffed a small annoyed breath. The first thing he had done once he became part of the pack was to have Gabriel make sure that all the wolves' souls were bound for heaven. “Please, guys have some faith in me (pun-intended) that's like the first thing I fixed when I joined this pack” Stiles said.  
Scott looked at him “So we aren't going to purgatory?” he asked clearly confused, but hope seeping into his voice nonetheless. “No, you aren't going to purgatory” Stiles barely manged to finish the sentence before Scott had thrown himself across the room, and onto the couch to hug Stiles. Stiles could hear footsteps upstairs, and not even a minute after he had all the wolves piled on top of him. Derek had just sat still, something very close to shock on his face. “Hey, what do you mean you fixed it. I was the one sneaking into heaven after all” Gabriel said faking a hurt. Then all the werewolves immigrated to the other side of the couch, so that they could hug Gabriel. He laughed, and smirked at Stiles over Erica's head, which she had pillowed on his shoulder. Stiles wasn't even angry that all the pups had listened in. Stiles had long since gotten used to people invading his privacy, both the pack and his angelic relatives did it often. Stiles rose from the couch, and walked into the kitchen. He knew that he should go grocery shopping again soon, but he opened the fridge anyway, just to stare at the mostly empty shelves. When he closed the fridge door, he had a minor heart attack. Derek was standing right next to him, looking rather smug, holding the keys to the camaro in his hand. Sometimes for apparently no reason at all, Derek would insist on joining Stiles on his trip to the grocery store, instead of the betas. 

Today however, Stiles had this sinking feeling, that Derek wanted to talk to him about something uncomfortable. He had no idea what gave him this feeling. It could be that Derek was a bit more stiff in his movements than usual, or that he kept shooting weird glances in Stiles' direction.

When Stiles walked out the door, he glanced at the sky, wondering if it was going to rain. Grey clouds dominated most parts of the sky, casting a weird shadow over the world. Derek was silent the entire way to the store, and Stiles filled the car with nervous chatter. Derek was normally silent, but this time the silence had a weird tense vibe to it, and it was really messing with Stiles' head. He kept making up scenarios in his head, each worse than the previous. 

It was raining when they reached the store, and they both silently hurried inside.  
The store was almost empty, despite it being around four in the afternoon. Stiles moved quickly between the different rows, knowing exactly where to find the things he needed. Derek was just following Stiles around. Stiles would say like a lost puppy, but Derek Hale could never truly look like a lost puppy, especially not with the way his brow was furrowed and the way he was glaring daggers at anyone who came too close. Stiles thought that maybe Derek was just nervous about leaving the pack with Gabriel, who he had just met, but then Stiles remembered that Derek chose to go with him. Stiles still marveled at the trust the pack often showed him, and now that trust apparently extended to Gabriel as well. Was it a smell thing? Did they smell alike, or was it the grace that had a smell? Stiles would have to ask that later. 

They quickly left the store, and the cashier hadn't even tried to flirt with Derek today, so something really must be up, if even the cashier could feel the tense silence. When they reached the car, Derek unlocked it and quietly helped Stiles put the grocery bags in the trunk. Derek drove the camaro by Stiles' house first to drop of all the healthy things Stiles had bought for his dad. Derek stayed in the car, like he usually did, when Stiles walked into the house, unloading the grocery bags.

Stiles' dad wasn't home yet, he was working the night shift. He was about to leave the house, when he remembered that there was an important book he would like to bring with him to the Hale house. “Derek, I need to go get something from my room, I won't be long” Stiles said, knowing that Derek could hear him. Stiles took the stairs two at the time, and found himself actually wanting to hurry, not because he knew that Derek would be annoyed if he took too long, but because he actually wanted to see Derek. Stiles sighed, not even really all that surprised, that he apparently couldn't spend five minutes alone without pining for Derek. 

When he reached his room, he immediately began searching for the book. Stiles looked around the room, scratching the back of his head. His room wasn't dirty or messy, it was just designed to confuse thieves, supernatural or not, and keep his valuables safe. Now if only his room would stop confusing him. After a while of not that thorough searching Stiles crawled back out from under his bed, and held an old enochian magic book, in his hands. Huh! That might be worth bringing back to the Hale house as well, he thought. But he still couldn't find that damn Star wars book!

When Stiles heard the window open, he was tense for all but a second, but relaxed because none of the wards had gone off. “You are really creepy Sourwolf, you know that right?” Stiles said, walking over and poking his head inside his closet. He emerged victorious, with an old dusty Star Wars book in his hand. Stiles turned and beamed at Derek, but his smile faded away as soon as he saw Derek's face. 

Derek looked... well he looked wrecked, and not in the good way. A mix of guilt, anger and vulnerability mixing on his face. Stiles held his breath. He couldn't think of a single reason that Derek might look like that. He tried, but he came up with nothing. Derek opened his mouth, like he was going to say something, but then closed it with an audible sound. “Derek?” Stiles said, actually getting a bit worried. Derek just shook his head, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Stiles moved over to stand besides him, hands hovering over his body, before they finally landed on his shoulders. “Stiles” Derek began, still looking at his own feet. “I know that you've done a lot for this pack, and that this is really unfair to you, but” Derek paused, and for a minute Stiles thought Derek was kicking him out of the pack. Like, 'thanks for your help and all, but now you're just going to cause trouble, so bye', but all those thoughts flew out the window when Derek lifted his head and met Stiles' eyes. Derek looked at Stiles like Stiles was his last hope. “It's unfair to ask any more of you, but... My family” Derek looked really uncomfortable, but his eyes never left Stiles'. “They're in purgatory...” the 'and it's my fault' went unsaid, but Stiles heard it anyway. 

Oh! Stiles had forgotten to tell Derek. Granddad!, Stiles wanted to kick himself. When Stiles was younger, Talia, Derek's mom had walked in on Stiles vanquishing some ghosts. He was full on angel when she did, but rather than erase her memories, Stiles had put Talia to sleep, and called on Gabriel for help. When Talia had awoken, she had been startled to find four identical golden eyes on her. They talked a bit, and Gabriel soon came to respect Talia, and she absolutely adored Stiles, who was only six at the time. They hadn't told her everything, but she had been wise enough to not ask. 

When Stiles told Gabriel about the fire, he quickly found their souls and send them to heaven. Gabriel hadn't even met the rest of the Hales, but he had helped them anyway. Derek's family wasn't in purgatory, and they never had been. 

“Derek, I'm so sorry. Gabriel and I met your mother once, and she knew about us, so after the fire, I called Gabriel, and he sent their souls to heaven. They aren't in purgatory, and they never have been. I'm so sorry Derek, I should have remembered and told you and...” Stiles didn't get to finish that thought, because Derek's lips where on his. Derek Hale was kissing him, Stiles.

The kiss was sweet, chaste and perfect. Derek's hands were on either side of Stiles' face, gently holding him still. When Derek swiped his tongue over Stiles bottom lip, Stiles had to suppress a moan. Which, is not cool. Stiles shouldn't be moaning from a single kiss. He really shouldn't.

Derek pulled away from the kiss, just as suddenly as he had started it. He looked startled, eyes wide, pupils dilated. Stiles was going to lean in to initiate another, when (annoyingly) his brain started working again. What if Derek had kissed him, simply because he was overwhelmed and happy, from hearing the good news? What if he thought it was a mistake? Why would Derek possibly be interested in Stiles? How could he be. Stiles was an annoying, flailing... okay nephilim teenager, but Derek was still a handsome and attractive brooding werewolf adult. 

Stiles looked up to meet Derek's eyes, and Derek he looked slightly pissed, not at Stiles though, and he had a look close to utter bafflement on his face. “Stiles don't do that to yourself. You don't get how...” Derek ended the sentence with an annoyed huff. Stiles was just about to ask what Derek meant, when Derek surged forward, pressing his lips to Stiles'. 

Their second kiss, was nothing like the first. Except, that it was still perfect. Stiles gasped, and Derek took advantage, licking at Stiles' lips before letting his tongue slip into the warmth of Stiles' mouth. Stiles groaned, and clutched Derek's t-shirt in his hand, as Derek's hand settled at Stiles' waist. Derek clearly knew what he's doing, and Stiles had no idea what he's supposed to do, but he would like the kissing to continue. Stiles really hopes that what he lacks in experience, he makes up for in enthusiasm. Somehow, at some point, Stiles got a hand in Derek's hair, and when he tugs slightly, he receives an honest to god moan. That sound, Derek moaning, is now officially Stiles' new favorite sound. Stiles took Derek's bottom lip between his teeth, and gently bit down, relishing in the sound it coaxed out of Derek. 

Stiles was really happy about the kissing (really happy), but there was one thing he couldn't understand. Why would Derek, of all people, want to be with Stiles. Why would Derek feel any kind of attraction towards Stiles at all. These were very important, and valid questions. Stiles just couldn't find it in himself to stop kissing Derek for long enough to ask. 

Derek's hand found their way under Stiles' t-shirt, and Stiles felt like there was a current of electricity emanating from where his skin touched Derek's. It was almost the same warm feeling Stiles got whenever he used his grace. As of right now, Stiles couldn't decide which one he liked better. Without his permission Stiles' hands started yanking at Derek's t-shirt, trying to get it over his head. But the questions. They were important, and Stiles needed to know. 

“Wait” Stiles muttered, and Derek stopped immediately almost making Stiles fall with how fast he stepped back. Derek looked confused, scared and about as vulnerable as Stiles had ever seen him. Stiles quietly cursed himself, as he gave into the temptation and leaned forwards brushing his lips over Derek's. Some of the tension drained out of Derek's shoulders, but not all of it. Stiles had intended to pull back, after the kiss, but Derek's taste was addicting, and he couldn't stop himself from deepening the kiss. Derek groaned and tightened his arms around him. “Wait, wait, wait” Stiles mumbled even when he started mouthing at Derek's jaw and neck. He was sure that when his brain started working properly again, he would realize what it meant for Derek to have Stiles so close to his throat. Right now though, he couldn't really think about it. 

Derek started laughing, and it was strongly competing with Derek's moan for the title of Stiles' favorite sound. “I'm pretty sure you have to stop kissing me, to start waiting Stiles” he said, and Stiles could hear the smile in his voice. 

When they stepped apart, Stiles was feeling a little dizzy with the loss of contact and body heat. Derek reached down and intertwined their fingers, and Stiles was so touched by that single little action, that he felt his eyes started to water a bit. It was ridiculous. “Why...Why do you want this? What even is this?” Stiles began with a voice shaking more than he would have liked.

“I'm not really good with emotions” Derek began, glaring at Stiles when he snorted. That at least was familiar. “But, I like being with you, and around you... The pack tried to assure me, that you... felt the same way, but.. you're so young, and I don't want to pressure you into anything” Stiles waited, as Derek took a deep breath, and visibly steeled himself for what he was going to say next. “Stiles” Derek began again, and Stiles was kinda taken aback with just how much he liked hearing Derek say his name. “What I'm taking about isn't... it isn't... just something casual” Derek finished flinching a bit as he did. 

“Good” Stiles said, smile tugging at his lips “I never liked casual things anyway” Derek's shoulders slumped and he leaned forward with his forehead on Stiles' shoulder. 

“Are you sure? Because you're young, and I don't want to be...” Derek mumbled, but didn't finish the sentence. That was okay, because Stiles could finish it for him. “like Kate?” Stiles asked carefully. Stiles had guessed some time back, just how Kate had gotten the information she needed to kill the Hales. Stiles could feel Derek freeze, and kinda hated himself for pushing Derek the way he did. When Derek didn't say anything, Stiles felt the need to continue “You could never be like Kate, Derek. Never. You are an idiotic, self-loathing, stubborn, brooding Sourwolf, but you are also too loyal, kind, selfless and too good to ever be like her” Stiles could feel Derek exhale shakily against his collarbone where his shirt had been moved askew by hands, minutes before. 

Stiles felt, more than heard, Derek mumble a “thank you” into his skin. They stood still for a while, and Stiles carted his fingers through Derek's hair, feeling giddy and fidgety because he could do that now. He could just touch if he wanted to, and the realization made him feel a bit dizzy again. 

Derek removed his head from Stiles' shoulder, and captured his lips, in an achingly sweet kiss. Stiles knew that this was Derek's way of saying 'thank you', and Stiles was (unsurprisingly) totally okay with that. When the kiss broke, Stiles tugged on Derek's hand wanting to lead him to the bed. Derek's eyebrows rose, and Stiles rolled his eyes, when he read the emotions in them. Once again Stiles was glad that he had become a master in reading Derek's eyebrows. Even though Derek went with Stiles willingly (He looked like he thought Stiles was going to leave or disappear if he didn't go with him) Derek's eyebrows sent a clear message. Stiles could just imagine them saying something along the lines of “Stiles! You're too young, and your dad's the sheriff and your other dads are an angel and a hunter.”

Stiles gently pushed Derek down unto the bed, and crawled in after him. When Stiles began tugging at Derek's shirt, he received a glare, but it was lacking any real heat. Stiles schooled his expression into that of pure innocence, relishing in the way Derek's eyes widened slightly, before he finally succeeded in pulling the shirt over Derek's head. Stiles let his eyes rake over every muscle on Derek's torso. Stiles couldn't stop all the less than innocent thoughts milling around in his head. He saw Derek's eyes turn dark and cloud over with lust, as he was surely smelling Stiles'.

“Stiles” Derek said warningly.“Derek! I'm an angel “ Stiles said once again impersonating pure innocence, before he broke into a huge grin. Derek smiled back, and Stiles could feel his heart skip a beat. 

“I'll be right back” Stiles said as he remembered the groceries still in Derek's car. He kissed Derek once on the lips. Stiles flew out of the room, laughing while he flew, as he heard Derek's startled yelp. Stiles couldn't really believe or understand why it was so easy to just slide from friends to something more. Stiles still didn't understand what Derek saw in him, but he was glad that he did.

When Stiles flew into the kitchen of the Hale house, he startled every one, besides Gabriel. He quickly placed the groceries on the kitchen table, and yelled at the betas to put the food in the fridge. He was already gone, when they came into the kitchen. 

When he arrived in his room, Derek was already asleep, so Stiles gingerly crawled in behind him, after discarding his own shirt. Stiles knew that werewolves preferred skin to skin contact, and Stiles had found that after joining the pack, he did as well. 

Derek was still asleep, when he turned and pulled Stiles on top of him, but Stiles wasn't complaining. He just closed his eyes, and enjoyed the feeling of Derek's heartbeat under his cheek. 

Stiles knew that his dad was on the night shift that night, but he still mumbled some enochian to activate one of the wards. That way he would be able to tell, when he got home. 

As Stiles looked at Derek, he felt an urge to materialize his wings, and fold them around the both of them. Stiles had seen Castiel do this with Dean, and Gabriel with Sam. Stiles tried not to read to much into it, but his heart still fluttered. Stiles stretched his wings, once they were fully materialized, and then wrapped them around Derek, as if he could protect him that way. The notion that a werewolf needed protection would have seemed a bit weird, a couple of years ago, but now Stiles knew exactly how much the pack protected and took care of each other. 

Stiles pressed a kiss over Derek's heart, and fell asleep with it's reassuring thump under his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter :)
> 
> I haven't started the next one yet, but don't worry I promise it won't too long before I update again.  
> Even if it does mean that I won't have as much time to play Assassins Creed as I would like :)
> 
> Thanks for reading


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is the new chapter :)
> 
> Sorry it took so long for me to write it, but I've found out that I can not for the life of me write smut... so I'm sorry.  
> My inability to write smut, kinda caused a writersblock, but that's all better now.  
> And on a totally unrelated note I hate school.. no I don't hate shcool. I hate homework. Why do I need so much of it?
> 
> I'm not quite sure how this chapter turned out, but I hope you like it :)  
> Thanks for reading.

When Stiles awoke, he could feel Derek's chest rising and falling rhythmically. It was soothing, and Stiles felt tempted to just let himself drift back to sleep. He didn't however. He tried to lay as still as possible, dreading when Derek finally awoke. Actually Stiles would like nothing more than just kiss Derek awake, but he was dreading the awkwardness. Would it be awkward? Stiles had no idea what to expect from the Alpha. What could Stiles expect from the Alpha Sourwolf with whom he had had nothing but a pack bond and a 'we don't hate each other, but we don't know what we are' kinda thing. That is until last night had happened. 

Stiles was still a bit unclear on what had happened exactly, but he could still feel his lips tingling from the kiss, and whatever had happened last night was definitely something that should happen again. Would happen again, Stiles thought trying to be optimistic. Stiles gently removed his wings, from where they were still wrapped around Derek. He sighed as he made them disappear, wishing that he could let them be materialized, but not wanting to risk it. Derek and the pack had quickly accepted that Stiles was a nephilim, but he sometimes caught one or more of them looking weirdly at him whenever he used his powers. It was like they sometimes forgot that Stiles wasn't the human they had previously thought. Besides Stiles' dad would be home soon, and Stiles wouldn't want him to see his wings. Derek would be able to hide, before his father entered his room. De-materializing, is that even a word, Stiles mused, his wings would take more time, and his father might see. 

Stiles fidgeted a little, trying to move around to get more comfortable, without waking Derek up. Derek just moved him around a bit until he was more comfortable, apparently without even waking up. Stiles could feel Derek's arms tighten around him, and couldn't help the small sigh that escaped him. It sounded content even to his own ears. 

Now that Stiles was moved around a bit, he could feel Derek's truly impressive morning wood, pressing against his hip. He could feel his own dick give an interested twitch at the thought. He pressed his lips together, and tried to redirect his thoughts. Without much success. Derek moved his hips in his sleep, and bumped their erections together. Stiles could feel a spark of electricity even through the clothes. He could feel himself getting hot all over, and tried to squirm away from Derek, since he was pretty sure that Derek wouldn't be as happy about the situation, if he'd been awake. Derek simply tightened his arms around Stiles, and while he knew he could get of Derek's grasp easily, he couldn't do it without waking him up. 

Stiles had never seen Derek as relaxed as he was laying in bed asleep. He craned his head backwards a bit, so he could get a better look at Derek, aching to let his fingers lightly trace the arc of Derek's eyebrows. What was Derek, Stiles mused. Previously he would have said acquaintance, pack or maybe even friend, but now he was his boyfriend? Friend with benefits? No, Derek had said that what they had wasn't casual. That was good. Stiles wasn't sure he could do something casual. Not with Derek. Stiles still wasn't completely comfortable with how strongly he felt about Derek. It scared him at times. So boyfriends then. Stiles mulled it over in his head, and it sounded good, but not really right. Mate his mind supplied unhelpfully, and Stiles shook his head to get rid of the thought. That was not something he could just spring on Derek, who had the biggest trust issues in the world. 

Stiles wouldn't let his brain indulge in it's mate related fantasies, so instead he raised a hand and let a finger follow the arc of Derek's eyebrow, like he'd been wanting to do since he woke up. Stiles smiled, when Derek mumbled something incomprehensible and leaned into the touch. Stiles could see Derek's eyelids flutter, and even though he was still kinda dreading Derek waking up, he also really wanted to see his eyes. The alpha red was hot, but the weird mix of hazel and green was beautiful. “Morning” Derek mumbled, without opening his eyes. Derek pulled Stiles further up his chest, bumping their erections together again. Stiles couldn't help the startled little moan escaping him. He heard Derek's breath hitching, and watched as his eyes flew open. They stared at each other for what felt like hours. Derek's eyes flitted down to look at Stiles' lips, and Stiles licked at them self consciously. Stiles could feel his heart starting to pick up it's beat, and he knew that Derek could undoubtedly hear it. 

Derek looked back into Stile's eyes. It looked like he was searching for something, and based on his actions he probably found what he was looking for, because he surged upward fitting his lips over Stiles'. 

When Derek started worrying Stiles' bottom lip between his teeth, Stiles moaned, and swung his leg over Derek's, so that he was straddling Derek's thighs. “Derek please” Stiles whispered, between kisses. He had no idea what he was asking for, just something. Derek groaned, and started pressing open mouthed kisses down Stiles' neck, biting gently with human teeth, when he reached his collarbone. Stiles pushed Derek back down on the bed, because it had been too long since he had had his mouth on Derek's. They exchanged sloppy wet kisses, and it was amazing. Stiles breaks the kiss, so that he can place little bites along Derek's jawline, scooting further down the bed, so he can suck a mark into the soft skin of Derek's throat. Derek moans, and unconsciously bucks his hips. Stiles watched as the mark, he had just made, disappeared leaving only unmarred skin left. 

Whenever Stiles had pictures this, he had always thought that maybe it would be rough, fast and maybe a bit impersonal, but that was before he got to know Derek properly. Now he couldn't imagine it being anything but intimate and unhurried. Stiles loved that he got to have Derek under him, and that he was able to take his time exploring the vast plains of Derek's skin. 

Stiles licked a line from Derek's belly button to his nipple, letting his breath fan out over the spit slick skin. He could feel the taste of 'Derek' exploding on his tongue. Stiles grinned, when Derek growled and flipped them over. Derek was laying between Stiles' legs, and he had to spread them even further to make proper room for Derek. “Stiles “ Derek moaned, when their erection bumped together again. 

Suddenly, there was just too much clothing in the way. Stiles started tugging at Derek's boxers as best he could, while simultaneously rolling his hips, to meet Derek in the rhythm, they had unconsciously started. Derek was mouthing at Stiles' neck alternating between kissing, licking the skin, and sucking at the skin, so that there appeared big red marks, that would be a pain in the ass to hide come morning. Because even though he could, Stiles couldn't get himself to make them go away.

When they finally managed to get their remaining clothes off, Stiles was so hard, he was scared he might come before anything actually happened. Stiles looked at Derek, and immediately his eyes fell on his truly impressive cock. It was so big, flushed red and leaking precome at the tip. Stiles licked his lips, head full of ideas on what he wanted to do. He really wanted to get his hands on Derek, he wanted Derek inside him, although it would be a tight fit. Stiles looked as a bit of precome leaked from head, and now he really wanted his mouth on Derek as well. He could just imagine licking a stripe from the base to the tip.

It was when Derek moaned deep in his throat, and said “Fuck Stiles! Your mouth”, that he realized he had been saying it out loud. Then when Derek licked at his own palm, and closed his hands around both their lengths, all coherent thought went out the window. 

As Derek started working up a good rhythm, Stiles realized that it was going to be over embarrassingly quick. He may have said that out loud too, because Derek nodded, before he started pumping his hand faster. Stiles whose hands had been exploring Derek, joined in. He could feel heat building at his spine, and thrust up into his and Derek's hands. When Stiles flicked his wrist like he knew he liked it himself, and ran his thumb over Derek's head, Derek came with a small shout and a growl. Derek's face was completely blissed out, mouth slack, and eyes closed, and that sight was enough to send Stiles over the edge as well. He came harder than he ever had before, vision whiting out, before he let himself fall heavily back onto his pillow. 

Derek was still on top of him, but the warmth and the weight was nice and calming, so Stiles could live with the fact that the come splattered on both their stomaches was feeling a bit uncomfortable, and would soon start to dry. 

Stiles let his fingers comb through Derek's hair. He was almost asleep, when Derek spoke up “I hadn't really planned for this to move this quickly” Stiles scraped gently at his scalp, as he mulled over the non-question. “Are you saying you regret it?” Stiles asked, smiling when Derek immediately shook his head “Okay, I don't either. Are you thinking about the fact that you are a bit older than me, and that I've yet to turn eighteen?” 

“Oh god. Please don't remind me. Your fathers are going to kill me” Derek grumbled.  
Stiles chuckled a bit “Okay first, two out of three fathers were hoping this would happen, secondly, I'm almost eighteen, and do you have any idea how many years there are between my parents?” Stiles asked smiling. He could feel Derek smiling against his chest, and was so unbelievably happy and relieved that Derek didn't regret what they had done. “ Also, please don't talk about my granddad when we are laying naked in bed. It's kind of off putting” Stiles said, waiting a couple of minutes before Derek got it and snorted a laugh. 

They lay in companionable silence for a while before Stiles spoke again “I... I mean you're happy about this right? You want this?” Stiles had no idea why, he just had to ask again. “Yeah I want this. I want you” Derek said quietly. “I don't deserve you Stiles, you're too good for me, but I want this anyway". Stiles was quiet for some time, he had no idea what to say. He was supposed to be the one who was the “reacher” in the relationship. “You're to good for me too... I have no idea what to say... How the hell did this conversation get so... so something” Stiles said flailing a bit, almost hitting Derek on the shoulder. Derek rolled his eyes, but smiled down at Stiles.

“Come on lets take a shower, before we head back to the house” Derek said, slowly standing up. Now that Derek was no longer on top of him, Stiles felt cold, but he also noticed the mess on his stomach and chest. Crinkling his nose, he took the hand Derek offered to him, and stood up.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

When they arrived at the Hale house, Stiles could feel Derek freeze besides him as he took in the unfamiliar sight. Stiles had to admit, Gabriel had outdone himself this time. Stiles had to crane his neck to take all of it in. “Stiles, what is that?!” Derek said, voice edged with the tiniest bit of panic. Stiles turned his head to look at Derek, and couldn't help smile when he saw his frazzled expression.  
“It's an obstacle course. My dad made it for the betas” Stiles said, taking in the impressive view once more. 

Gabriel truly had outdone himself this time. Just to the left behind the house he had used his angel mojo to conjure up an obstacle course. It was almost as big as the entire Hale house, and had the same height. It was a complicated mix of wood and steel. As far as Stiles could see, some of the tree and steel even had a small amount of mountain ash laced into it. Not so much it would hurt, but enough that it would sting. Stiles watched as Isaac scaled the side, of the almost building like, course, deftly avoiding mountain ash, and those moving boxing gloves that could also be found in 'Wipe Out'. Jackson was fighting an illusion of a giant spider, while the tiles that made up the floor slowly fell to the floor underneath, where Scott was trying to avoid said falling tiles. Boyd and Erica, were hanging upside down, using a rope to crawl their way trough a narrow shaft, with walls made of mountain ash. Even Allison was training, crawling around avoiding the spray from some water canons, but right underneath her there was some more magic. Stiles recognized the ward. It was there to protect her, which made sense, since she didn't have the same healing powers as the wolves.

Stiles left Derek's side, and went over to where Lydia was sitting on the steps of the front porch, doing some complicated math. Lydia heaved an annoyed sigh, when Stiles plopped down next to her. “Hey, way to greet a friend” Stiles mumbled. Lydia punched him lightly on the arm “I'm not annoyed with you! I'm annoyed with this math. Your dad gave it to me”. “What don't you understand it?” Stiles asked, trying to understand the source of Lydia's annoyance. “Of course I do! I'm just annoyed, because this is not something I can use, without people wondering were I got it from” Lydia said, and Stiles could almost hear her roll her eyes at him.

Derek walked over to the porch, still eying the course like it might disappear or maybe pull him in. “Stiles” he began again “Why is there an obstacle course? And why is it so big?” Derek asked, eyebrows pinched together. And because Stiles was allowed to now, he could openly admit to himself that it just made Derek look absolutely adorable. 

“The course is to train the betas, while you were away, and it's only an illusion. As for the second part of that question, have you met my dad? He's kind of dramatic” Stiles said, and right on cue Gabriel came flying through the trees on an honest to granddad Pegasus. Stiles flailing his arm in Gabriel's direction to say 'see that's what I mean'. 

When the Pegasus landed, Gabriel gracefully hopped to the ground, as the Pegasus started to disappear, looking like sand being blown away by the wind. “Of course I'm dramatic, I'm an angel, it's my right” Gabriel said faking a pout “Besides, that's partly why Derek will fit so perfectly into the family, his flair for dramatics” Gabriel said smiling.

Stiles looked over at Derek ready to tell him 'I told you so' about the fact that Gabriel was on board with their relationship, but he stopped, when he noticed Derek's face. His cheeks where flushed slightly red, and so was the top of his ears. Stiles beamed at him “You're blushing! Oh my that is so cute. You're so cute”. Derek mumbled something unintelligible, and blushed a bit more, making Gabriel smile along side Stiles. 

Lydia looked up from her book “Wait, family... Oh my God, you two finally did it, didn't you?”  
Stiles was about to answer, but looked over to his father instead. Sure he didn't have the most traditional relationship with his parents, but Gabriel was still his dad, and admitting to having sex with Derek in front of him was just awkward and weird. 

Before Stiles could say anything, Gabriel was speaking again “Yeah they totally did, but of course that means that if Derek breaks Stiles' heart, I will have no choice but to smite him” Gabriel said smiling, walking towards the house. Boyd was standing by the front door, finished with the training, and when Gabriel passed him they high fived. 

Stiles glared at Boyd. He had been trying to get him to high five him since forever. Boyd simply shrugged before moving into the house. “Don't worry Derek, I won't let my father smite you. Even if you break my heart” Stiles said absentmindedly, still starring at the spot Boyd disappeared from. “I wasn't planning on it” Derek answered shaking his head, as he followed Stiles into the house. 

Stiles went straight into the kitchen, to start cooking. When the door open and closed a couple of minutes later, Stiles was expecting Scott or maybe Derek, but it was Gabriel who came to stand besides him. 

Stiles looked at him, and still found it incredibly weird that he was taller than his dad. Of course Stiles wasn't as tall as Sam, but who was? Stiles startled, when Gabriel said his real enochian name before continuing in enochian “Stiles, you are happy right? You're happy with him?” Gabriel waited for Stiles to nod before once again continuing “Good, I'm glad to hear it. You need someone to help you through all this mess kiddo. You have too much weight on your shoulders, for someone your age. You know that whatever happens, you can always come to me and your dad, you know that right? No matter what, we'll always be there for you.”

“Yeah” Stiles cleared his throat “yeah I know that. I've always known that, never doubted it. And he really does make me happy. Like really happy.” Stiles paused, blushing a bit. Gabriel moved over to hug him, cheating by using angel mojo to lift himself of the ground, so that his chin was rested on top of Stiles' head. “I love you kiddo” he said, and Stiles mumbled an “I love you too” into his shirt.

When they broke apart Gabriel smiled at Stiles, who returned it easily. “Now” Gabriel said, going back to English “I need some cake. And I need some cake before your uncle gets here, and bans it all, because it isn't pie. “ Stiles laughed, going back to his cooking.

They used the time before the pack came running in for food, to throw candy at each other, using magic to create but also control it. Stiles could throw a piece of chocolate over his shoulder, and it would fly straight into Gabriel's mouth. 

Jackson and Boyd entered the kitchen before the rest of the pack to set the table, narrowly avoiding the candy that flew around the room. When the table was set, Stiles sent the two wolves out to gather the rest of the pack, so that they could all eat. The meal was a messy affair, as always. The wolves was wolfing (ha!) down the food, and Gabriel as no better. He was alternating between eating the food, and pulling candy out of thin air. 

Stiles felt it more than anything else. He didn't doubt that the wolves could hear it, but he felt it, and from the small smile on Gabriel's face he felt it too. Now, even Stiles could hear the rumble of the impala as it drove up the dirt road to the house. 

Stiles was up from his seat, and in front of the door, the same minute there was a knock on it. He threw the door open (but still not actually ripping it off, he did have some control, thank you very much) and practically threw himself at Sam, and had it not been for his freakish hight and strength, they would have toppled over. Stiles clung to him for some time, until he heard Gabriel's voice politely (not really though) ask if he could get to say 'hi' to 'Sasquatch' as well. 

Stiles let Sam go, moving over to hug his uncle Dean. That hug ended a lot quicker, Stiles knowing about Deans dislike for 'Chick flick moments'. When Stiles reached Cas, he stopped dead in his tracks “Cas” he breathed out. Castiel smiled at him softly, before speaking to Stiles in his head. “Dean doesn't know yet” he said, and that was all it took to get Stiles out of his stupor, and moving over to hug Cas. When they let go of each other, Stiles held Cas at an arms length, and tried to be as subtle as possible, when he looked him over. Stiles gently squeezed Castiel's shoulder as he kept starring at the mix of soul and grace that was resulting in a beautiful light emanating from Cas' stomach. Soul and grace mixed together to create something new entirely. A nephilim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, once again thanks for reading. I hop you liked it :)  
> I don't have a beta, so you are welcome to write a comment if you find some mistakes, and I will do my best to fix them.
> 
> It hopfully shouldn't be too long before next update, since I have a vacation coming up, and plan to get some aggressive writing done :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is the next chapter :)  
> I am so very sorry for the long wait, and hope I can post the next chapter a bit faster :)
> 
> I am not really sure how this chapter turned out, but hopefully you'll like it

Everything was perfect. Sam, Cas and Dean quickly found themselves as part of the pack. Though it did help that Derek was trying to make a good impression on them all (It was adorable), and both Lydia and Erica had threatened with bodily harm if the other wolves wasn't nice to the guests. Stiles was sitting in Derek's lap, only blushing slightly, as the three newcomers were bombarded with questions of every kind by Lydia and Erica. As the questions became more and more personal, Stiles couldn't help but laugh in the face of his family's flustered and blushing faces. But of course this being Beacon Hills things didn't stay perfect for very long. 

Gabriel, sitting in Sam's lap, was in the middle of entertaining the betas with the story of how he told the virgin Mary that she was pregnant, when Derek's phone went of. Seeing as almost his entire contact book was in the room, that didn't leave that many options left. Derek stood, taking his phone with him into Isaac's room, since it was the closest. All of the bedrooms and bathrooms were soundproof, something Derek had been very adamant about. 

Stiles slided into the warm spot on the couch that Derek left behind, and tried to hide his smile when Gabriel told a slightly altered version of the Mary event. Stiles had seen all the big moments from both his parents life through dreams since he was little. Being plagued by nightmares of angelic battles and years in the cage was so not fun. Getting to see the evolution of man, on the other hand had been fun. When Derek came back into the room, Stiles allowed himself to ogle his boyfriend(He was so totally allowed to now, and was never going to miss an opportunity to do so) and Stiles watched the way Derek's t-shirt showed off his muscular forearms, his broad shoulders and his.. huh! And his very angry frowny face. Stiles rose from his seat on the couch, only to bang his shin into the coffee table, making a small dent in the wood. Stiles knew that the others must have noticed Derek's face too, or else Gabriel wouldn't have wasted an opportunity to make fun of Stiles for his clumsiness. 

When Stiles was younger, back when his mother was still alive, but at the hospital, he had once ventured downstairs during a thunderstorm. There had been a power outage, and his dad was out on patrol making sure no one left their houses, and got hurt or lost in the storm. Stiles managed to make it all the way into the kitchen, before he banged his shin on the side of the table. “Hey kiddo” he heard from behind him. He had yet to learn how to anticipate his angelic father's arrival, so he squeaked (to this day Stiles will stand by the fact that is was a very manly squeak) and spun around to face his father. 

Before he could say anything though Gabriel spoke again “What are shins?”

“This part of the leg” Stiles said pointing at his own shin. “No” Gabriel said, making it sound like Stiles was the crazy one out of the two. “It's a device for finding furniture in the dark” Stiles tried, but he couldn't help but roll his eyes and laugh. He was used to his fathers antics, but it would never stop amusing him. Gabriel had never missed an opportunity to make a joke like that, so therefore he must also have noticed the look on Derek's face.

“Derek? What's wrong? Who was that?” Stiles asked carefully. Derek shook his head, maybe to clear his thoughts, before answering. “That was Deaton. Peter's awake, and apparently he has some interesting things to tell us.”

***  
Making preparations to leave for the animal clinic was hectic. Half the people flew there, and the other half drove, which meant they had to leave earlier than the rest. 

Stiles sat in the Camaro, with Derek, Jackson and Boyd. Dean drove the Impala with Allison, Lydia and Erica as passengers. Stiles had a small suspicion that he liked the way they almost worshiped him, and that that would make up for some of the more uncomfortable questions. Lydia's mostly, because nothing is too personal for Lydia Martin (that should totally be her slogan. Maybe? No?). Gabriel and Castiel flew with Sam, Isaac and Scott, and Stiles was already laughing in the car imagining their expressions once they arrived at the clinic. Stiles had never had any problems with flying, (because hello! Nephilim) but his mother had always been queasy after flying. 

When they arrived at the clinic Deaton was already outside, face as calm as ever, but Stiles noticed the way he held his shoulders. He was tense. It wasn't something people would be able to see from looking at him, but Stiles had always been very gifted with reading body language, especially the small signs. It had been a necessarily when growing up around people who almost never let their emotions show. Afterwards it had come in handy when dealing with Derek as well. Stiles looked at Deaton, and at the way his shoulders relaxed once he saw who was in the car. Stiles smirked, could it be that 'the great all knowing Deaton' was nervous about meeting his fathers?

They parked the cars, got out, and Stiles suddenly found Dean at his side “Don't leave them alone with me ever again! And don't ever let them meet Charlie!” Dean hissed at Stiles, eyes wide, before walking into the clinic, with Deaton following his every move. Stiles shot a questioning glance in the girls' direction, and earned a vicious grin from Lydia, a smirk and a shrug from Erica, and a confused look from Allison (Bless her heart).

Derek appeared next to Stiles without a sound, and even though he was used to it by now, he still muttered 'creeper' under his breath, just to see the way it would make a small smile appear on Derek's face. Derek took his hand and laced their fingers together “come on, they're all inside” he said before tugging Stiles in the direction of the door “Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of” Stiles answered, before they entered the clinic. The first thing Stiles saw was Peter in an intense starring contest with Gabriel, while Sam was looking at the two of them, bitchface firmly in place. Stiles was almost expecting Peter and Gabriel to start circling each other like in old western movies. 

Peter was still watching Gabriel carefully, but turned his head to look at Stiles, smirking when he noticed the way Stiles was still holding Derek's hand. 

“Well that is about time! I thought, I would have to find a way to tie you two together, so you could figure it all out” he drawled, still cautious of Gabriel. You could say what you wanted about Peter, but he knew how to locate threats to himself. Gabriel continued to smirk at Peter, clearly loving that Peter was so cautious around him. He had wanted to give Peter his 'just desserts' for a long time. After Peter had (kind of) kidnapped Stiles, and tried to bite him, he had been livid. Family was a sore subject for Gabriel, and he was nothing if not protective of his family. His new one at least. Stiles knew all this, and could see a plan unfolding in his father's amber eyes. One of these days Peter was going to get what he deserved. Stiles was just going to make sure that whatever prank Gabriel was planing didn't actually kill Peter. If anyone Derek should have that privilege, not that they were planing to kill Peter.(But one could dream)

“I think they would have figured it out without your help anyway, kiddo” Gabriel said, turning to look at Scott and Isaac, who where both sitting on the floor, backs to the wall. They looked queasy, while Dean looked amused and content with Cas in his arms, head under Dean's chin.

Peter looked disgruntled about the 'kiddo' for about two seconds before his face became carefully blank. “Mmm... And who are you I might ask? Deaton suspiciously didn't mention that there would be....guests”

“We're none of your concern, we're just here on a family visit, and met this wonderful pack! Thought we might stay for a while” Gabriel said, winking at Peter before turning and wiggling his eyebrows at Stiles. And why was it again that Stiles was always surrounded by people with such expressive eyebrows. Stiles rolled his eyes at Gabriel, who took it for what it really was, a smile.

“You're not lying. At least not the first part, but then again that's the important bit. Now.... Stiles I have a bone to pick with you. Why where those demons after you?” Stiles thought, he heard Peter's voice tremble when he said 'demon', but it could just as easily be Stiles' imagination.  
“No idea” Stiles lied, not really wanting to give Peter any information that could be used against him or the pack. Peter's eyes narrowed “Your heartbeat didn't skip, but you're a terrible liar Stiles” Peter licked his lips before continuing “Now do you want to tell me the truth, or do you need me to come over and claw it out of you?” Peter asked in a casual everyday voice. 

Stiles heard Derek snarl, but before either of them could react, Gabriel had Peter pinned to the wall.  
“Now, that wasn't very nice. And your thoughts certainly wasn't any nicer” And of course Gabriel had been lurking inside Peter's mind, watching his thoughts form and develop “Family is very important to me, but... you're tired, you were tortured and demons can be nasty, so I'm gonna give you a second chance.... but just so you're warned. My kind taught demons every thing they know, so don't threaten my family” It seemed like the entire room was holding it's breath, and Peter looked about as scared as Stiles had ever seen him. Then Gabriel smiled, straightened Peter's jacket, gave him a friendly slap on the cheek, and at once the entire room seemed to be able to breath again.

Stiles, who had just been standing and watching the exchange with some sort of sick fascination, decided, that now would probably be a good idea to get between the two. Before they started all over again. Peter looked like he had a smart comeback, but Stiles made sure to interrupt him, the moment he opened his mouth. (Small victories!)

“Well, ain't this fun! I guess cat's out of the bag (More like angel out of the bag, Stiles snickered to himself, noticing when nobody reacted to his without reason laugh. They knew him so well!) Stiles sobered “Peter meet my family, over there by Scott, who I really hope someone took a picture of (Lydia raised her hand, and thereby her phone, in acknowledgment) is my two uncles Dean and Castiel. The one giving you the epic bitchface is my father Sam, Dean's brother. And of course this is the archangel Gabriel....my other father” Peter looked like he had swallowed a lemon, and at any other time, it would have been hilarious. Okay who was he kidding, it was still hilarious. Which is why both he and Gabriel doubled over laughing, earning another disgruntled look from Peter. 

It took a lot of explaining, before both Peter was satisfied. Stiles could see that both Gabriel and Castiel were reading Peters mind, to see where he put the information and what he was planning on doing with it. “Peter” Derek huffed “Tell us about the information you have”. Stiles had almost forgotten about the reason the had come to the animal clinic in the first place, but now he could feel the nervousness clawing at his stomach. 

Suddenly Peter looked sad, genuinely upset, and that immediately made alarm bells go off inside Stiles' head. Gabriel and Castiel both went really quiet, no doubt in Stiles' mind that they had just seen what had put that expression on Peter's face. 

“Stiles... I really truly am sorry, but they are going after your father, well your huma..” Stiles didn't manage to hear the last part, before he flew out of the clinic and into his and his fathers home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like it? I hope you did!
> 
> Next chapter should be up soon, or you know, just with a shorter waiting period that this chapter had :)  
> As always any mistakes are mine and mine alone, feel free to point them out, and I will do my best to fix them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is another chapter, and I know it has been forever since i update last, and for that I am truly sorry.  
> I am like the worst person ever, I know. Unfortunately everything in the universe just decided to gang up on me, so that I couldn't post the next chapter in time.
> 
> On the bright side, this chapter is ridiculously long.  
> And I know I say this every time, but now that exams and wifi-less vacations are over I hope I can update faster.
> 
> I hope you like the chapter, I wasn't quite sure it turned out the way I wanted it to, but I hope you enjoy.  
> Feel free to write comments if there's something you like, or if there are any mistakes, plot holes or something of that kind.

_Everything was dark, the air was moist, and the concrete ground was cold to the touch. There was something uncomfortable pressed between the ground and his chest. His sheriffs badge, he realized.  
John looked around, from his awkward position on the ground. His hands were tied, as well as his legs. Though there was decent length of rope between his legs, so he could move them somewhat freely It was slightly painful, but it could have been worse. He had a nagging feeling, like there was something he was supposed to remember, but his head was all fuzzy and his sight was blurry along the edges. He struggled to his feet, almost tipping over a couple of times, but he managed to lean on the wall so he didn't fall. The wall was wet, he noticed. He was eerily calm, but whether that came from being a sheriff or from the chock, he had no idea. No windows, he noted dimly. He couldn't find a door either, but then again, he hadn't managed to move around that much. _

_He sat down again, this time the position was a bit more comfortable than before. Just standing up had taken a lot of energy out of him. That wasn't good, that either meant that he was dehydrated because he'd been there a long time, or because they had drugged him with something. Maybe he just had a concussion. That would be lovely, it would certainly make a mother hen out of Stiles.  
Stiles! Did he know where he was? Was he here somewhere? Oh, god what if they had taken him as well. No, Stiles was safe. He had been at a friends house. He was okay. He had to be okay._

_There was a sound of metal against concrete, and suddenly there was light flooding the room. John blinked a couple a times, but the light still blinded him so he couldn't see much._

_“Sheriff” Said a female voice “We have a lot to talk about”_

*** 

Stiles looked around the house, there was nothing out of place. No broken glass, no knocked over furniture, no nothing, except for the well known smell of sulfur. Stiles slowly spun around in a small circle, trying to see if he could find some... clue, something. Since no doors or windows were broken, it would be reasonable to assume, that the demons had possessed someone known to the sheriff. A deputy maybe? Stiles had done his best to ward against demons, but it was impossible to give anti-possession charms to everyone, not to mention actually hiding them at their person, so that they would always carry them with them. Walking up to random people in town and saying 'Hey! Could I get you to take this anti demonic possession charm, and always keep it on you? It will really protect you' didn't really go over all that well. The sheriff though, he was about as warded as he could get, unless he stepped outside to greet the demons? Maybe there was a loophole somewhere in all the warding? Had he done it wrong? Had he inadvertently left the metaphorical back door open? What if he could have prevented this? What if... Stiles stopped his internal monologue, to try and listen. Not even a full second after he could feel Gabriel and Castiel nearing the house. They landed next to him, devoid of sound, except the flutter of wings and the angelic hum of grace. Stiles could feel Gabriel lay a warm soothing hand on his shoulder, but right now it wasn't really the father he wanted to see most of all. Stiles isn't sure how long they stood there, Gabriel's hand and Cas' presence, the only things keeping him from flying all over town in search of his missing father.

After another minute or two, the entire pack came running in the door, half of them wolfing out as they did. Stiles pushed straight past them, until he had Peter pinned against a wall. “Why didn't you say something? Why wait?” Stiles sneered in his face, his best impression of Derek. He was actually kinda proud (Okay a lot proud, but that would have to wait till after they found the sheriff)

“Stiles” Gabriel snapped, and only then did Stiles notice the way his own skin was buzzing with grace, lighting up from the inside. Stiles took a couple of deep breaths before releasing his hold on Peter a fraction, and asking again “Why?” Stiles could see Peter trying to regain the upper-hand, but he was failing terribly. “Witches, a spell. I couldn't say anything”

Stiles could hear Dean mutter “Freaking witches man”, before he let go of Peter. He debated with himself if he should apologize, but then decided against it. His dad was gone. They had no way of knowing where he was, or if they could even get him back safely. Stiles could feel his chest constricting, and his breathing became more shallow. He should have been more careful, not left him alone as much. He should have visited him at the station, or warded the place more securely. Maybe he should have just told him. Told him everything, so he could protect him better. Suddenly Derek was in front of him, delicately taking his face into his hands. Stiles was almost panting, and the air just wouldn't flow into his lungs. “Stiles, I need you to breath. We are going to find him, I promise, but you have to breath. Just listen to my voice, okay. Nothing else” Stiles could feel himself reacting to Derek's soothing voice almost immediately. Derek kept talking until, Stiles' heartbeat was once again calm. 

“Sorry” Stiles muttered. “What for almost having a panic-attack? Stiles you have nothing to be sorry for, okay? We'll find him. I promise” Derek said, slowly stroking his thumb along Stiles' cheekbone. “Okay” Stiles muttered, still shaking slightly, but steadying with every breath.

When Derek let go of Stiles' face, he almost whined at the loss of contact. Derek smiled, like maybe he heard it anyway. Stiles dragged his eyes away from Derek, only to find they were the only ones in the room. “Hey! Where did everyone go?” Derek just snorted, and rolled his eyes. Stiles would like to believe it was done fondly. It was also totally not an answer “I'm serious where did they all go?”

“We're outside waiting for you to finish up your chick flick moment” Dean yelled from the backyard. Stiles smiled, glad he still could. With the help of his family they would get his dad back. The determination he saw in Derek's eyes only helped to reinforce that believe. Stiles held out his hand, waiting for Derek to take it, before he lead them both outside, where the others were waiting.

When they came outside, they were met with the sight of Isaac holding Scott in a headlock. They were both all smiles, so they clearly weren't mad at each other, but they were stomping around in the flower beds, ruining all of Stiles' hard work. (Okay he had cheated and used his grace, but it's not like they needed to know that)

“Hey, knock it off! You're squashing my flowers” Stiles huffed annoyed. “Sorry mom” Scott and Isaac chorused. The entire crowd snickered, and Stiles could feel Derek squeezing the hand he was still holding. “We need to find a way to find my dad” Stiles said, wishing he didn't have to, since it lowered the mood considerably. 

“Okay, we'll figure something out, kiddo” Gabriel said 

***

_They kept coming into the room, looking at him, then leaving again without a word. He hadn't gotten anything to drink or eat, and the dehydration was messing with his eyesight. He could have sworn that their eyes were completely black. Maybe they were using contacts? It didn't seem like he had been there for long enough to suffer from such severe dehydration. Where ever here was._  
 _John turned towards the door, when he could hear the metal screeching. The woman, the one he first met, and the only one who had ever spoken, came into the room. “They're coming for you.” She walked her fingers up his arm from his elbow to his shoulder “They'll fly right into our spiderweb, with the wolves following them straight after” She laughed, like she had made an incredibly hilarious joke. John got an unnerving feeling that he was somehow supposed to understand the joke. He squirmed around trying to avoid laying on his bladder.  
“oh, does the little human have to use the toilet? To bad” She singsonged, before almost dancing out of the room. John collapsed back onto the ground from the position he had been trying to hold, to avoid laying on his bladder. When he first woke up, he thought that his kidnapping had something to do with him being the sheriff, but he didn't really think so anymore. Not anymore._

***

“Stiles” Isaac shouted running into the house, tracking mud all over, and Stiles was going to be so pissed at that after this entire thing blew over. “Stiles, we think we found something! There is this awful smell of sulfur in the forest up north. We passed the river and that weird old tree, and suddenly the smell was just there” Isaac was almost panting when he was done, having rushed to get the words out as fast as possible. “Wow... so that's how I sound to others” Stiles said “Wait, what old weird tree? The Oak?” Isaac scrunched up his nose and it made him look so adorable, that Stiles couldn't really blame him for what he said next “I don't know. It's just a big old tree, I don't know what kind it is” Stiles sighed, he needed to get Derek to teach the puppies something about nature. Isaac went outside to talk with Derek, probably informing him of finding scent trail. Stiles bounded up the stairs “Dad?” He said, into thin air, not really knowing where either of his fathers were. Stiles went into the guest room to look out the window and into the garden. He couldn't see them anywhere, but everyone else was outside. Stiles went out into the hall again, and he absolutely did not jump (He really didn't! Seriously) when the bathroom door opened, and both his parents almost fell out of the door. They were both wearing towels... and just no. A world of no. “Which one of us” Sam asked, and it took Stiles some time before he realized it was about his previous question. “Gabe” Stiles said, still not really looking at his parents. It was just awkward, and sure he knew, but it was still almost like waking in on them during sexy-times. “Aw look sasquatch, we're making him all uncomfortable. You wouldn't be here if...oomphh” Gabriel glared at Sam who had just given him an elbow in the side. It couldn't possibly have hurt, but it shut him up anyway.  
Sam and Stiles just rolled their eyes in sync, and Sam made his way past Gabriel, kissing his forehead, before he disappeared to find some clothes. “Dad, there's a tree nearby, a big old tree. Could it be where Dânêl fell?” Stiles asked, referring to the fallen angel. Gabriel mulled it over before answering “Could be... though I'm not quite sure. It could be some other angel, deciding they want a human life.” Stiles thought about it, while walking down the stairs with Gabriel at his side. “Could just be a regular tree though” Gabriel said, automatically reaching out to catch Stiles' arm when he stumbled on the bottom step of the stairs. 

They went into the kitchen were there were maps of Beacon Hills all over the kitchen table. Everyone was standing around the table. Jackson was standing on his tiptoes, trying to see over everyone's shoulders, looking severely annoyed. Stiles knew that look. Jackson only looked that way, when he was feeling left out. “Isaac, Scott, move so Jackson can see too” Stiles said out of habit. “Okay mom” They chorused, but Stiles was more focused on the way Jackson relaxed and smiled a bit, before he let his face go blank. When Stiles looked away from Jackson, he saw that both Gabriel and Derek was watching him. They both wore matching expressions of pride, but probably for different reasons. Gabriel gave him a smile, and moved to stand next to Castiel. Stiles was glad they were all there to help him. He had no idea, what he would've done if they hadn't been. 

In the end it was only, Sam, Gabriel, Lydia, Allison, Boyd, Castiel and Stiles who were planning the rescue mission. The others had been banned from planning after most of them had come up with some awful plan that would get them all killed. Derek and Dean were both still muttering about how their plan hadn't been half-assed, and that going in guns blazing was perfectly reasonable. At least they had each other in that believe, since no one else were inclined to agree. 

It took close to two hours, before they had a plan they were all happy with. They were pretty sure that the scent had been laid out as bait, but they were going to follow it anyway. As it stood they had no other option, and it wouldn't be likely that they could find another lead.

Stiles watched as Castiel led Dean upstairs. Cas looked nervous (Stiles was sure he had no reason to be) and Dean just looked confused. The werewolves looked just as confused, but of course they couldn't see the special mix of soul and grace. The baby wasn't old enough for there to be a heartbeat. Castiel was going to stay at home during the rescue mission. Not because he was incapable of fighting, but because it would be far too devastating if the demons got a hold of a pregnant angel and the baby as well. Once Dean was out of earshot, all the werewolves turned their heads towards Stiles, clearly waiting for an explanation. 

“Okay Cas isn't coming with us to find my dad because... because he and Dean are now dad's themselves” Stiles said, wishing that the look of utter disbelieve would disappear from all of their faces. Stiles could understand that just because he told the pack he had two fathers, they didn't actually think about the fact that one of them had to have been pregnant. They probably hadn't thought about it any further than two guys suddenly having a baby. The morning sickness, the weird cravings, the aching muscles and the swollen stomach, hadn't really crossed their minds. Stiles could see how they were all thinking about it now. 

Lydia and Erika was the first ones to react. They reacted by squealing, jumping up and down and hugging. Well, Stiles thought, for two Destiel shippers this must be paradise. That was when Castiel and Dean came down the stairs, holding hands. Stiles knew that Dean would never ever admit it, but Stiles could see that he'd been crying. 

Dean placed a kiss on Castiel's forehead, hands already automatically traveling down to lie gently on his stomach. “Okay let's get going. I hate chick flick moments” Dean said, turning to face the group. “Yes Dean, there have been two of the dreaded chick flick moments today already, you must be close to dying” Sam said, the familiar bitch face reappearing on his face. 

***  
The scents were not bait. They were a distraction. The pack was split in two groups. Dean, Derek, Stiles, Jackson, Allison and Erica on one team, and Sam, Gabriel, Boyd, Scott and Isaac on the other. Lydia had chosen to stay at Stiles' home with Cas, she had actually been ordered to stay there, but somehow managed to make it seem like it had been her choice. No one had any idea where Peter was, and Stiles didn't really want to know anyway. Stiles' group had followed their scent into the woods, and the other group were somewhere in the city. 

Stiles' group stood over the corpse of what had once been a host to the demon kidnapping Stiles' father (And really, could they call it 'kid'napping when the person in question was an adult?). Jackson looked like he was going to be sick, and Allison was paler than Stiles had seen her in a while. “Stiles” Dean called, voice gruff as it always became when someone innocent had died. “Do you know who she was?” Dean asked. Stiles took a closer look, and recognized her face. “She was one of my dads new deputies” Stiles said. He had met her once. She'd been nice, young and full of energy. She'd assured Stiles that she was more than ready to tackle all the weird that was Beacon Hills. Stiles knelt down besides her, and looked at her many injuries. She looked like she went through a shredder, her clothes were ripped as well as her skin, her blood was still fluid, but cold to the touch. Stiles leaned forward, and placed his fingers on her forehead. Her soul was already gone. Where to he didn't know.

Derek's phone started ringing, and instead of walking away from the group and further into the forest, like some (like Scott) would have done, he just stayed where he was. It was something he had noticed about the wolves. The born werewolves just answered their phones where they stood, while the bitten wolves almost always started walking away to get some privacy, even though everybody (well the werewolves at least) could still hear them. Stiles was hoping to get some idea of how things were with the other group, but Derek's monosyllabic answers didn't really give much to go on. Stiles couldn't even figure out who he was talking to. 

When Stiles stood again, he was surprised to find Jackson next to him. He looked a bit better, but still nauseous. “What happened to her? “He almost whispered. “Hellhound” Dean said, before Stiles had the chance.  
***  
 _There had been some new people to check up on him, but there was something weird about the whole thing. There were new people, new faces, but nothing would suggest that there were new personalities involved. It should freak John out more than it actually did, but he had hit his head pretty hard. Well, they had hit him over the head pretty hard._

_It was colder in the room that it had been earlier, suggesting that it might be evening or night. There was no light in the cell, so he had no way to be sure. John turned around on the ground trying to find a more comfortable position to sit in. He didn't really manage it, but moving got his blood circulation going a bit. Not much, but enough. He looked around, once again trying to find some trace of where he was or find a way to get out. He had to get to Stiles, and make sure he was okay. John knew that it was important to keep a clear head, but it was difficult. Now he had an idea of what Stiles was feeling every day. He couldn't keep his thoughts in a line, and he was thinking everything and nothing at once. He was aware of his own fast heartbeat, the moist ground beneath him and the rope around his wrists. He was scared for Stiles, for himself, and just scared in general. He still had no idea where he was, or how long he had been there, but he hoped that help would come soon, or that his captures made a mistake so he could get out._

 

***  
 **Gabriel POV**

Gabriel stood over the corpse of an elderly man, what was left of him anyway. He whistled “That is a grizzly messy death right there”. “Hell hound” Sam agreed, knowing what Gabriel meant. They were close like that, Gabriel mused. Gabriel looked back over his shoulder at the wolves. They looked a bit sick though Isaac, funnily enough, looked the least sick. Gabriel had thought he was just a big puppy, but maybe the relationship with his dad had changed him more than Gabriel had thought. Gabriel looked back, caught Sam's eye and received a small smile. Sam knew that even though he was known for his Just Desserts (capitals and all) he hated the death of innocents, and never killed someone slowly. He just liked messing with their heads before they died. Totally different. Still his trickster days were behind him... mostly. 

Sam walked away from the victim, going to stand next to Gabriel, hand automatically going around the shorter mans waist. “Isaac” Sam said, voice gentling the way it always did when he spoke with Stiles “Please call Derek and tell him what we found, and ask if they found something as well”. Isaac nodded before fishing his phone out of his pocket, dialing it, before walking away. 

Gabriel turned to look at Boyd and Scott, while simultaneously leaning more into Sam, who just tightened his hold om him. “You boys dealt with hell hounds before? I know Stiles has” he asked. Scott shook his head eyes wide “No. Stiles has seen one of those before? Why? When?”

“A couple of years ago, I think. He took care of it before it entered Beacon Hills, so nothing happened” Gabriel said. Scott looked skeptical “Nothing happened? He killed something that can do that” he pointed at the corpse at their feet “and you say nothing happened! Weren't you worried about him getting hurt?” Scott said. Gabriel sighed “Look Scott, I don't like it either. When Stiles was younger we wanted him to have a different life. We didn't want him to grow up as a hunter, or have him face monsters every single day. We did what we could, okay? I asked Claudia too look after him, keep him out of danger. We never regretted it, because he was so loved. He still is, by the pack and his family, biological and adoptive both. But come on! It's Stiles. He was never going to be able to keep out of trouble. That's just not in his DNA.”

Scott beamed at them (he was such a cute puppy, Stiles was right) “Okay, you're right. It's Stiles, he can't not be involved when there's trouble nearby. I... I just wanted to make sure, that... that you care. Not all parents do” he finished, still smiling, but sad around the eyes. 

Ah, the emotions, they were just all over the place lately! Probably caused by the stressful situation, unless of course the pack was always that emotional, Gabriel mused. He couldn't stand Scott being sad though. He was just so cute, that you instantaneously liked him. Gabriel was just about to move forward, maybe telling Scott something about his own father (but then again, maybe learning that God was MIA wasn't the best way to cheer people up) when Sam stepped forward, placing his hands on Scott's shoulders. “Listen, Scott. Me and Gabe we both know something about missing fathers, and bad parenthood, and it doesn't get better, but you still have you mom, and now you have other people, the pack, to help fill the hole your dad left in your life. They care for you and want what's best for you. People doesn't have to be blood, to be family.”

Scott nodded eyes wide, eyes once again happy, devoid of all sadness(well most, they were after all investigating a kidnapping and standing over a corpse). How Stiles was ever able to say no to that kid with his big puppy eyes was amazing. He was almost as good at looking like a puppy as Sam, but Gabriel had a harder time when faced with Sam's puppy eyes. But maybe he was a bit biased. Or a lot. 

Gabriel cast a glance at Boyd, silent and stoic as ever. He looked rather uncomfortable though. Whether it was because of the many emotions or the corpse, he had no idea. “Sam maybe we should put away the emotional stuff until we aren't technically on a rescue mission, and standing over someones dead body?” Gabriel asked, when Sam quickly agreed, he continued “Good, because I want force Dean to hear all of this emotional talk, as payback for making Stiles promise to not bake anything but pie while we're here.” 

Sam snorted, but placed a kiss on Gabriel's forehead anyway, when Isaac came back into the ally, avoiding small puddles of rain water, looking a little panicked and wide eyed. “I was talking with Derek, they found a body similar to ours, but then... something attacked them? I don't know... They just started shouting and running”

“Okay Isaac calm down. We'll all go after them, maybe it's nothing. Maybe they just found a lead.” Scott said, quickly walking to stand next to Isaac.

They where all on their way to the car, so that they could drive out to meet the other group, when Boyd suddenly raised a hand, stilling them all.

“Smell that?” he asked, sniffing the air. Had it not been for the serious look on his face, well more serious than usual, Gabriel would have made a dog joke. He had to bite his lip to keep all the jokes in, when Scott and Isaac both craned their heads backwards a bit sniffing the air as well. He received an elbow in the side from Sam, but saw as Sam's mouth quirked up a bit, before he looked serious again. 

“Yeah, what is that? It smells kinda like oil? But not cooking, could it be motor oil?” Scott asked.

Holy oil! “Anyone got a lighter?” Gabriel asked, watching as realization dawned on Sam's face, as he pulled a lighter out of his pocket. “Can you use your werewolfy noses to narrow down whats oil and whats just rainwater?” he asked turning to the wolves. 

Boyd looked a bit unsure, but he nodded anyway. “Okay, the person who laid the trap would have to stay close by, in order to be able to light it up” Gabriel said, instantly making the wolves stiffen and look around. 

“That puddle right there is just water” was the last thing Gabriel heard someone (Isaac maybe) say, before he felt an otherworldly pull. It felt like something had hooked itself around his stomach, before it just threw him away. Gabriel recognized the feel of an angel banishing Sigil, but something was different. Wrong. Instead of just being tossed in a random direction, it was almost like he was being pulled to a specific location. Then everything went black. Then pink!?!

It didn't take long before Gabriel... landed, for lack of a better word. If he had to be honest, it felt more like he was being unceremoniously dumped on the floor. The pink carpeted floor? Was he in some little girls room? 

Gabriel stood up, feeling the uncomfortable warmth of the holy oil circle he was apparently in. When he looked around he took a quick surprised breath, and had to fight not quoting Harry Potter or laughing. The entire room was pink, pink wallpaper with roses on, Pink fluffy furniture, as previously mentioned a pink carpet covering the entire floor, and lots and lots of cats. Which luckily weren't pink. Gabriel didn't think he could take any more pink in one place. 

“Ah, you're here already” a small woman said, as she entered the front door. She had turned her back, while locking the door again, so Gabriel couldn't see her face, but something seemed oddly familiar about her. Then she turned around and Gabriel had to stifle a groan. Of all the people it had to be Ms. Carrol, Stiles first grade teacher. She was about as annoying as Lucifer during family dinner. 

“The angels told me how to get you here. Told me I could be useful and serve heaven.” She got a dreamy look on her face, as if she was imagining her self getting a golden ticked to heaven. “Why are you possessing that Stilinski kids uncle? Other than the obvious reason I mean” She asked, actually seeming curious. Gabriel was actually rather surprised that she even remembered him, from the one time he and Sam showed up at a parent night at school claiming to be Stiles' uncles. 

“I'm sorry possessing? This handsome slab of meat is all me, thank you very much.” Gabriel said, purposely being overly cheery, while trying to find a way out of the house. “ And what obvious reason?” Ms. Carrol shook her head, like she wasn't at all that surprised he had no idea what she was talking about. “I mean your sexual preferences of course” She said, moving to look out of her window, completely missing the very Stiles like splutter that escaped Gabriel. 

“Ah, finally the angels are here!” Ms. Carol exclaimed, clasping her hands together. Gabriel looked around and furrowed his brow. He couldn't feel any of his brothers or sisters nearby. The only grace he could find besides his own was Cas' and Stiles'. 

But then the doorbell rang, and a demon stepped inside. A high level demon.

***

_John struggled with the restraints around his wrists. He had almost sawed through the rope, using a rusty nail. He had long since freed his legs, simply by reaching down and untying the knots. They hadn't bothered to bind him up very efficiently. After all there was nowhere he could run to. John could hear a clap (or maybe it was more like a tap?) outside his door. Eerily similar to the sound made by landing on the ground after a jump. When he awoke for the first time, and found himself in the cell, it took him a long time to realize that those clapping noises only occurred right before someone was about to enter his room. There were rarely any footsteps to be heard._

_The door to his cell was opened, but the light that normally flooded in was absent. Instead one of the men aiding his kidnapping stepped inside. “Crowley, we need to talk” he called out, seemingly to no one at all, since John was the only other person in the room. It was the first time he had heard anyone other than the woman talk. Suddenly they weren't alone anymore. A short dark-haired man dressed in a black suit was in the room with them. When had he come in? John couldn't remember seeing him entering the room, but he must have. Right? It should worry him more that he was seemingly losing chunks of time, but something deep inside him told him that he wasn't._

_“What” the newcomer (Crowley?) snapped. He was clearly from Scotland. It was evident from that one word. The other man cleared his throat, clearly nervous. “Sir, I just wanted to inform you about Foras' plan” Crowley made a get on with it motion, looking rather bored and impatient. “Foras he... he went after the Winchesters, he” “WHAT” Crowley yelled. John would almost describe it as a roar. “Foras thought that... that he could find some way to lure them here so he had Belial...um find Sam Winchesters mate...”_

_Crowley looked like he had swallowed a lemon, and under any other circumstances John would have found it funny, but for now he just tried not the draw attention to himself. He was listening very intently to the conversation. He had no idea what they were talking about, but they were spewing names like he wasn't even there, and he had the feeling that the knowledge could be useful. Crowley seemed to swallow his emotions before he continued talking. “Are you telling me that Belial are out there trying to find the archangel Gabriel? All alone nonetheless? And are you also telling me that both Belial and Foras went against MY DIRECT ORDERS... And started looking for the Winchester family?” The other man had paled considerably, but nodded his head nonetheless._

_“And how exactly where they planning to do all this?” Crowley said. Well it was more of a yell, but on lower volume than before._

_“They found out that Sam Winchester and Gabriel has a son... they were going to lure them, and the resident wolf pack here by using him” The man said, pointing to John. He was now the only focus in the room, but he noticed that Crowley had paled considerably._

_“Who knows about this?” Crowley asked, some strange emotion evident in his voice, but John couldn't quite pinpoint it. The other man must have heard it too, tilting his head in a questioning manner, but still answered. “No one. Foras and Belial worked hard to keep it a secret, only telling a few select amount of demons. We were told that it was all in favor of proving ourselves to you, my king, but then I heard them talking and believe that they are actually going against you. I would never do that. I support you as the rightful king of hell.” When he finished, he was a little out of breath, eyes darting around the room._

_'He's lying' John thought. Crowley knew it too, if the annoyed look on his face was anything to go by. But what that man said 'king of hell' it made no sense what so ever. John was getting a bit tired of just calling the man well...'the man' in his head, and knew that if Stiles was there, he would have made up some ridiculous name for him. Maybe something involving his big nose._

_He was snapped out of his thoughts, when the man suddenly sank to his knees, clutching at his throat as small puffs of black smoke came out of his mouth. Something was very wrong with him, but John couldn't figure out what was happening. Then the man screamed, and a big cloud of black smoke flew out the door._

_“Bollocks!” Crowley uttered, before turning to John with something close to a sympathetic face. Or at least worried, and that scared John more than the previous things. Because this man had no reason to be worried about him, and he couldn't figure out what his role was in all of this._

_Crowley disappeared between one blink and the other, leaving John alone, the door to the cell once again closed. John closed his eyes, trying to will his mind to sort through the new information, the things that had happened, but his mind wasn't cooperating. All he could think about was Stiles, and for the first time in a long time Claudia. He and Stiles didn't really talk about her. Now John wished they had. He wished, he had shared with Stiles all the things that had made his mother who she was. An amazing person, and an even more amazing wife. But he still had time to do that. He just had to get out of this room. John moved over to the nail, and started working on freeing himself of the ropes. The man that choked on the smoke, hadn't moved since, and John tried not to think about it._

_After ten minutes the door to the cell was slammed open, dust rising with the movement, but there was nobody there. John could hear growling, and what sounded like a big animal breathing close by. He squeezed himself into one of the rooms corners, trying to appear nonthreatening or invisible. There was a loud crash, metal upon metal, yelling coming from the dark hallway and flowing into the room. The room was still dark, and John couldn't see much, but it wasn't the dark that scared him. It was the noise. There was slashing, growling and tearing of fabric. Inhuman howls tore through the air, screams filling the silence in between. The invisible beast, which breath John had been able to feel on his face, turned tail and ran. Maybe his eyes had been damaged? Hopefully not. It was dark, and therefor he hadn't been able to see the animal visiting the cell he was occupying. There were voices now. They were yelling, very loudly too, but not on any language known to John. Maybe his ears were damaged too ? He moved to free his hands again, and the rope binding his hands quickly snapped. He clambered to his feet, searched for a pulse on the man lying on the floor (there wasn't one) and left the room._

***  
Derek was still on the phone when he, Jackson and Erica stiffened. Stiles noticed their stances change immediately, as did Allison who pulled out her crossbow. Dean looked around, meeting Stiles' gaze giving a little nod, indicating that he too had noticed that something was wrong. 

A howl tore through the anxious silence. All of their heads swirled in that direction, but Stiles was the only one who saw something. “Where is it? I can hear it close by, I can smell it” Jackson asked, voice a little panicked. “Get back, it's the hell hound! Stiles?” Dean said, looking to Stiles knowing he would understand his one word question. Dean wanted to know if Stiles could handle it. Stiles nodded tersely, before Derek grabbed his arm, still on the phone. “Stiles you can't do this alone. What if you get hurt”

“I'm not going to get hurt Derek. I've done this before, and I'm the only one who can see it” Stiles said, not taking his eyes of the hound steadily approaching. It was strangely polite of it to wait with all the fighting and maiming, till after they were done talking. That, or it was just enjoying making an entrance. Or, it was just waiting for the other hell hound that suddenly appeared behind the first one! “Crap! Guys I might need your help after all, there are two of them now.” Stiles said over his shoulder, as he started to run towards the hounds, Cas' angel blade already in hand, and grace thrumming under his skin. 

Stiles could distantly hear Derek yelling something into his phone, dropping it on the ground, before Stiles could feel his and the rest of the packs presence at his back. The first hound knocked Erica down and pinned her to the ground, before Stiles could react, but Derek and Jackson ran to help her. Dean and Allison were standing a bit to the side, gun and crossbow aimed in the direction of one of the hounds. They didn't have the wolves hearing or smell, and couldn't see them like Stiles could. The others seemed to be handling their hound well, so Stiles focused on the other one. 

The good thing about hell hounds is that they are not the smartest of creatures. They usually rely on their ability to go unseen. If that was taken away from them, there was just a wild almost thoughtless beast with no real combat skills. So when the hound attacked, Stiles easily dodged the attack, slicing the beast down its side. Stiles could feel his wings materializing, stretching, before he took flight. He flew over the hell hound, and now that he was a safe distance away from the claws, he quickly looked to see if the others needed help. They didn't, so he dropped from the sky onto the hounds back, stabbing it with his borrowed blade.. The hand not holding the blade, he placed on the beasts shoulder, letting his grace bleed into it like poison. 

It trashed and roared, but soon sunk down onto its belly, blood flooding from the gash in its stomach and back. It dissolved before Stiles' eyes, going back to hell. Stiles ran to the others just in time to see Derek slashing the hounds throat, while Erica and Jackson had their claws buried in its stomach on each side of it. It already had several arrows sticking out off it and some bullet wounds (Admittedly in some weird places, but they got so many points for even hitting the target). Stiles hadn't even heard the gun go off. The hound fell the the ground and dissolved.

Slow clapping was heard from a place behind them all, and they all turned around ready for another fight, but Dean raised one hand stopping the others. “Hello Boys... and girl” Crowley said. Stiles had never met him before, but knew what he looked like from the dreams he had gotten from Sam. “Crowley” Dean said, voice clipped, but not hateful. “Dean, as always a lovely surprise. Now where's moose?” Crowley asked, looking around the group. “Not here” Stiles answered, before Dean could. “Hello, darling” Crowley said, stepping closer to the group. Derek growled at the wording (Stiles still thought the growling was more hot than it should have been). Crowley just smiled, as Derek came up to Stiles' side, arm around his waist, and nose scrunched up as if he smelled something bad. Come to think of it he probably did. Sulfur isn't the most pleasant smell. “Stiles, it's nice finally meeting you after all these years. Can you believe we've never met? We're practically family”

“Why are you here Crowley?” Dean asked, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

“I want to help you dumbo” Crowley answered. “Why?” Stiles asked, before Dean could open his mouth. “Because while the demons orchestrating this little party might be _Complete morrons!_ I'm a businessman, and I know that going against the Winchesters is a very idiotic thing to do! Especially when I distinctly remember telling them not to.” Crowley sighed, and looked around at the pack eyes lingering on Derek's arm around Stiles' waist. “Your dad is at the old military bunker just on the Hale territory's south west boarder. And I didn't tell them about Stiles, I kept him a secret, like I promised. The demons there can't know of my involvement, they'll think I've gone soft. Bye bye Darlings! And please say 'hi' to Moose for me” Crowley said, before smirking and disappearing.

Dean shot Stiles a look, clearly communicating 'I'll explain later', before they all hurried to the bunker. Stiles was hoping Crowley hadn't lied to them, but Dean seemed pretty certain that he had told the truth. Stiles was still mulling over the fact that Crowley had seemingly known about his existence all the time, when Stiles had thought that no one besides his family and close family friends knew. Since Stiles was the only angel there, they took their cars, even though Stiles wanted nothing more that to just fly in and rescue his dad. “We can never ever let Crowley meet Peter. That would bring about the end of the world. Either by them fighting and destroying everything, or by them joining forces and destroying everything” Erica whispered to Jackson. They were both in the back seat with Stiles, and it was uncomfortably tight but they hadn't wanted to take more than one car. Allison had taken Derek's car (Much to Derek's protest and Dean's sympathy) to go inform her dad on the situation. Derek was on the phone with Isaac again, and told the others were to meet them. 

Stiles kinda wished that they had time to form a different plan than go in guns blazing, but their original plan had sorta been derailed, what with the bloody corpses and hell hounds. 

When they arrived the others were already there, but Stiles couldn't see Gabriel anywhere. Additional worry started forming in the pit of his stomach. Gabriel was usually the one he didn't need to worry about (That didn't mean that he didn't anyway) It was just more of a shock. Sam hurried to Stiles' side, hugging him. “He's fine Stiles. I know you can feel it too” And Stiles could feel it. The reminder helped him to relax more. 

There were 15 demons inside the bunker, so the pack was outnumbered, but since most of the demons seemed to be low level, Stiles wasn't actually that worried. He just needed his dad back like yesterday. Derek knew the bunker a bit, since he always had to run past it when checking the territory's boarders. It had three doors, one in the front, one in the back and one on the side leading to the basement. 

In groups of three, they surrounded the place using a door per group to surround the enemy. Stiles, Derek and Scott were one group and taking the back door. Derek broke the lock on the door and entered, destroying the wards against angels he found carved into the wood. Stiles took a deep breath and entered, Scott trailing after him. Stiles tightened his grip and Castiel's angel blade. His hands were sweating. (He had no reason to be nervous. No reason a all, it was just his dad on the line) Derek must've heard his speeding heart, cause he reached backwards and took Stiles hand in his. Stiles was just going to remark that they might get out if here with his dad, without encountering a single demon, when Erica screamed. Or at least Stiles thought it was Erica, and if Derek's reaction was anything to go by it was. 

They all started running towards the sound of snarling and slashing, to see that they apparently were the only ones who hadn't run into any demons on their way. These demons were a higher level than the ones he had first had to deal with in front of the Hale house, and without his protection wards he couldn't just smite everything at once. The demons would definitely manage to deal some damage, if the wolves suddenly closed their eyes. 

Then Stiles didn't have time to think anymore, as they threw themselves into the fight. His body took over, and acted almost before Stiles asked it to. It was like riding a bike, the body remembered the feel of it all, and acted. Stiles' heartbeat was surprisingly steady, as he spun around cutting some demons head off. Time moved differently when fighting. They could have been fighting for minutes or hours, when the first arrow was fired, indicating that the Argents had finally arrived. Scott was being held up by the throat, by one of the demons (He had probably been distracted when Allison came. Stiles would be annoyed about it, if he himself didn't also get distracted by Derek some of the time... okay most of the time) Stiles grabbed the demon, smiting him by smacking his hand on the back of the demons head. 

“Stiles, your dad” Derek yelled, and after Stiles had looked to Sam (Who was doing fine) he quickly hurried in the direction Scott was pointing. Stiles ran down a corridor, searching for his dad, wings tugged tightly into his back. He didn't want his dad to see the wings, but he might need them.

He could hear something getting nearer, and it definitely wasn't his dad. Stiles rounded a corner, and almost smacked into the hell hound also running around the corner. Stiles stretched out a wing, hitting the hound with it and sending it flying into the wall opposite of them. It must have been wounded before Stiles encountered it, because it didn't get back up again. 

Stiles took of again, a little more careful when he went around corners, but still eager to get to his dad as fast as possible. He rounded yet another corner (seriously it was like a damn maze) before he was finally able to locate his dad, but not the one he'd been looking for. Stiles could feel Gabriel's grace nearby and automatically went that way. He had no idea how Gabriel had been able to return so quickly, after being taken, but just knowing that he was near made Stiles realize how worried he had actually been. Stiles kept going, and soon found himself on some kind of plateau overlooking a small rectangular room. From there Stiles could see two out of three dads. John was standing near a doorway, clutching the door frame, with mostly dried up blood running from his head to his shoulder. Gabriel was standing with his back towards John, shielding him from a high level demon, who Stiles assumed was Foras. 

Gabriel hadn't given any indicator that he had noticed Stiles, but he could feel Gabriel's grace reaching out to his own, so he knew Gabriel was aware he was there. Gabriel had his angel blade in his hand, and quickly risked a glance at Stiles, before he launched at the demon, who easily avoided the attack by taking a few steps backwards. The demon laughed “Has the mighty archangel Gabriel lost his touch? Have you let your human's weakness rub off on you?” he asked, voice becoming more mocking towards the end. Gabriel just smirked, before attacking in the exact same manner as before, forcing the demon backwards and towards Stiles. 

Stiles knew what Gabriel was doing. He was forcing the demon to stand almost directly below Stiles, so he could drop down on it from above. Apparently, John knew that strategy as well, or else he just saw straight though it, because he slowly raised his gaze from the standoff till where Stiles was standing. John's eyes widened with panic, before he quickly realized that he shouldn't give away Stiles' position. Stiles smiled at his dad, glad he had always been observant (Even though it sometimes sucked, when his dad caught him doing something he wasn't supposed to) 

Stiles sighed, knowing that the cat, more like wolf or angel or any other supernatural being... (seriously what was Stiles' life) was out of the bag, but he did not want to be the first supernatural thing his father saw. Still, he needed his wings to slow his fall, if he was going to successfully attack the demon from above. Stiles swallowed, realizing that this was how his father found out about him. He had used to fantasize about calmly sitting his father down and explaining things. Then his dad would hug him close, and tell him he didn't care what Stiles was, as long as he was happy. (Stiles had long since acknowledged the fact that he was maybe, just a little bit, kind of a sap) 

Gabriel made one more strike towards the demon, leaving him in a perfect position for Stiles to jump. So he did, and if he had been the praying type, he would have done that too. He spread his wings, feeling the air pushing silently against them. He hadn't looked at his dad since he jumped, and actually he didn't really have the time to. Stiles slammed into the demon from above, stabbing him with Cas' angel blade, hand feeling hot with grace, where it touched the demons face. 

When the demon crumbled to the ground, and Stiles gingerly stepped away from the corpse, wiping the blade on his pants, while keeping his eyes on the ground. Stiles knew he was procrastinating, not wanting to look up, not wanting to see the look on his fathers face.

“Kiddo look up, it's okay” Gabriel said, voice soft the way it always was when talking with family.  
Stiles slowly lifted his head, but what he saw was not what he had been expecting. Gabriel was standing by the door to the cell, carrying John, who seemed to be completely asleep. 

Stiles flew to their side in a heartbeat, not even bothering with walking. He was checking John's head wound, when the rest of the pack came running into the room. Stiles quickly looked them all over. They looked okay, but seriously when did they not? They were better looking than most models, even when covered in blood and other things Stiles really didn't want to think about. 

Stiles was just about to continue checking his dad for further injuries, when Sam spoke up “Stiles we need to get out of here. There probably aren't any demons or angels heading this way, but we can't know for sure” Stiles just nodded, not really comprehending that it could all be over so easy. Nothing was ever easy for a Winchester, but so far no one had died, or gotten badly hurt.

*** 

Stiles was sitting next to his dad, just watching him sleep. If he kept at it for much longer he might just beat Derek as the biggest creeper in Beacon Hills. Whatever mojo Gabriel had used to heal him should keep him asleep for at least another hour or two. 

Stiles rubbed tiredly at his eyes. Even though the battle was over, none of them had gotten any sleep. Everyone was in high alert, just in case the angels figured out that it wasn't a garrison that had cleared out the little group of demons in California, but a wolf pack with some angelic help. 

Stiles was just in the middle of a huge yawn, when the door opened and Derek quietly walked into the room. He started yawning as well, and Stiles couldn't help the smile on his face. (Because seriously Derek yawning, and rubbing tiredly at his eyes, was the cutest thing ever, and Stiles had grown up around Scott)

When Derek sat down on the floor next to him, Stiles immediately laid his head on Derek's shoulder, lacing their fingers together. Even with all the muscle Derek had, it was really comfortable. “Stiles, we need to talk” Derek said, and Stiles suddenly felt cold all over. He tried to move away, but Derek just tightened his hold on him. “Not like that, I would never... Sorry I just meant actual talking” Derek said, and Stiles sighed in relief, before hitting Derek on the thigh. Hard. “Ow” Derek said, but Stiles ignored him. “Derek you almost gave me a heart attack. Seriously, you can't ever say that sentence again, unless you're breaking up with me! That is like the worst sentence of all time, and I should know, because I often say some sentences that comes close. Like the one time I accidentally asked a substitute teacher when the baby was due, and he yelled at me that he wasn't pregnant” Derek just looked at Stiles, laughing a little, and if Stiles hadn't seen the fond look in his eyes, he would have been offended. “Stiles, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. That we're okay. It's just that we had just started dating, and then your dad got kidnapped, and we didn't really have time to talk about it all. I know I said that I can't do casual and nothing has changed, but I just wanted to make sure that you...” Derek looked a little lost, so Stiles finished for him “You wanted to make sure that I hadn't changed my mind?” When Derek nodded, Stiles leaned over to place a soft kiss on his mouth “You're an idiot. Why would I change my mind? Is this about my dad, because he would've been kidnapped no matter if we knew each other or not. I will never change my mind about you Derek. I love you. I'm so in love with you that it's ridiculous” Stiles finished, not quite sure he should have said that, but one look at Derek's face made him certain it was the right decision. Derek looked like he couldn't quite believe what Stiles had said, before he smiled like he had just been handed everything he'd ever wanted. 

Stiles wanted to keep talking, but found his mouth suddenly busy with being kissed. He kissed Derek back without hesitation, following Derek's lead when he pulled him up from the floor. The kiss was perfect, so sweet and full of love that Stiles never wanted it to end. And when it did, the only thing that made it bearable was the “I love you” Derek murmured against his lips. 

And of course that was when Isaac decided it was the perfect time to barge into the room, ruining the moment, declaring that lunch was ready. (Because using his werewolf hearing apparently took out all the fun of entering a room) “Oh shit Stiles, your dad is awake” Isaac said.

Stiles whipped his head around to look at his dad, who indeed had his eyes opened. And they were fixed on the way Stiles was practically clinging to Derek. 

“Crap” Stiles said, before letting his head fall forward onto Derek's shoulder with a thunk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally done with the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has been following this story. You've all been amazing and so very patient. This is the first fic I've ever written, and all your incouraging comments really helped me get it finished. I hope you'll like this chapter :) It's very fluffy and cheesy, with a bit of angst.
> 
> I might go back later and make some minor adjustments to some of the chapters, but nothing major. If there are any plot holes (even though there isn't really a plot) or errors feel free to tell me and I'll do my best to correct them. 
> 
> And thank you so much for all the comments and kudos!

'Awkward' wasn't enough to even begin to describe the situation. Stiles felt more like this would be what, it would feel like if 'Awkward' and 'Embarrassing' somehow made a baby. A little word baby. Something like Awbarrasing or Emkward? “Stiles!” Someone called, snapping him out of his internal monologue. He was seated at the kitchen table, his dad across from him, and Derek next to him, with almost enough space between them to fit a chair. When they had first sat down, Stiles and Derek sitting close together, John had glared at Derek until he moved further away from Stiles. 

Stiles was beginning to worry. His dad hadn't said a word, only gotten out of the bed and limped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Stiles took a deep breath very aware that the rest of the pack was hiding in the living room, though whether or not his dad had noticed he had no idea. 

“Dad” Stiles began, licking his lips before continuing “you know how I may not have been the most truthful as of late? See, there's like a really really good explanation. Um... it all started the night I dragged Scott into the woods to find a body, uh... Laura Hale's body... Well technically it really started when you adopted me, but that is a slightly longer story...”

His dad sighed “Stiles, will you just get to the point?”

“Yes. Yes, I will. And the point is... Werewolves! Just a bunch of leather clad teenage werewolves” Stiles said, noticing the way Derek moved his elbow like he would've nudged Stiles with it if he'd been within reach. The sheriff lifted an eyebrow, and stared wordlessly at his son.

“So dad... are you okay? Any questions? Anything?” Stiles asked.

His dad remained quiet, for some time, before he got up from his chair, and walked to the liquor cabinet. Stiles and Derek were both silent, as John poured himself a glass of whiskey, and sank down on his chair. Stiles saw him wince, and wanted nothing more than to just get up and heal his dad, make sure he didn't feel any pain, make sure that he was okay. 

John rubbed his hand across his face, before looking at his son, face blank, not giving anything away. Stiles looked on nervously, and blew out a shaky breath before John finally said something. “It actually makes sense.... God help me, but it makes sense” John said, downing the whiskey. 

It took about an hour to tell John everything, even though they had left out a lot of details. Stiles was still sitting at the table, drumming his fingers on the table. John had taken all the new information in stride, but after some time he had taken the car, and driven to the police station. He had said he just needed to clear his head, and a change in scenery. Stiles had called Melissa, and asked her to drive to the station, and talk with his father, answer his questions. He got up, and walked to the kitchen counter, looking out the window without really seeing anything. Stiles heard someone enter the kitchen, and not a moment later arms wrapped themselves around his waist. That was quickly becoming Derek's new signature move. Much better than the old one, were he just slammed Stiles into walls. Stiles sighed, as Derek laid his head on Stiles' shoulder. 

“He'll be okay. He just needs time to think. What we just told him would make anyone confused and scared.” Derek mumbled into Stiles' neck. 

Stiles nodded, enjoying the feeling of Derek's stubble against his neck. “I know, but I just wish I could have told him under different circumstances.” Stiles said.

Stiles and Derek turned around, when there was a hesitant knock on the door to the kitchen. “We are going back to the Hale house, are you coming” Scott asked from were he was standing in the doorway. “Yeah” Stiles said, smiling when Derek momentarily tightened his hold on him. 

***

Back at the Hale house, Stiles was almost able to forget everything that had happened. Scott and Isaac were chasing each other around the yard, while Allison and Lydia looked on fondly. Well Allison looked fond. Lydia looked like she was thinking of a way to trip either Scott or Isaac up.  
Everyone was still tiptoeing around what had happened, but Stiles just ignored it, and enjoyed the way Derek's hugs seemed to last a couple seconds longer than usual. 

Stiles was in the kitchen baking (only pies though, a promise is a promise) when Castiel came in and started rummaging through the cupboards. “If you're looking for the honey, it's right here” Stiles said holding out the honey. Cas grabbed the honey out of Stiles' hand, and started looking through the drawers for a spoon. Stiles smirked and held out a spoon. Cas grabbed that as well, sending a warm smile in Stiles' direction. 

“So, pregnancy cravings?” Stiles asked, as he watched Cas take his first mouthful of honey. “No, I don't think so. I've always liked honey...but maybe not to this extent” Stiles snorted at that, because no kidding. Stiles continued baking, while he chattered at Cas. Now that Stiles really took the time to notice, he could see that Cas was getting rounder. He had what was very clearly a baby bump. “Have you thought of any names yet? Wait! Do you even know the gender?” Stiles asked. Castiel chuckled “We haven't really discussed it, Dean and I, but I'm kinda hoping that if the baby is a girl we can maybe name her Joe?” Castiel sounded uncertain, but Stiles just smiled. Dean wouldn't mind, he was sure of it. “I think that's a good idea, Cas”.

Stiles was just taking an apple pie out of the oven, when someone behind him cleared their throat. Stiles turned and was surprised to see his dad standing in the doorway, still wearing his sheriffs uniform and looking rather awkward. “Should I leave?” Cas asked, turning to Stiles, but before he could answer John did “No, it's fine. It's fine. Castiel right? You're Stiles' uncle... the um... the one who's pregnant”

“That would be me, yes. If you're meeting the other side of Stiles' family tonight I'm probably not the best choice for at first meeting.” Cas said, trying to get Stiles' attention, in a way he probably thought was subtle. It really wasn't, but Stiles was glad that it caused a small smile to appear on his fathers face. 

“Ah.. no it's fine. I already met both Gabriel and Sam actually” John said, shocking both Cas and Stiles, before he continued. “I can't say that I'm okay with all of this, but I think I get it. They're your parents as much as I am. I just need some time, but I'm trying. It's just hard to wrap my head around all of this. I knew that you were keeping something from me, and I want to prove that I can handle it now that I finally know what you were hiding.”

Stiles was moving forward to hug his dad before he even thought about it, but was glad when the hug was returned. Stilinski men gave the best hugs. “Don't think that you're off the hook yet Stiles. I still have things to discuss with you” He mumbled into Stiles' hair, but Stiles didn't really care. They could work past it all. “Derek Hale for example” His dad continued, making Stiles tense up a bit. 

John huffed a small laugh before letting go of Stiles. “See there's like a really good explanation for that as well, and” Stiles rambled before John interrupted him. “Gabriel told me that they could get me up to date pretty quickly. Just by touching me in fact, but that all of that information would come as a bit of a shock. I still think I prefer that, to you trying to explain all of this to me.” he said with a small smile on his face. 

Stiles looked at his dad with something akin to shock on his face. How was he not freaking out? Stiles had expected yelling and anger and fear. He had the best dad ever! But he still had to ask “How are you not freaking out? You should be freaking out, and you not freaking out is kinda slowly freaking me out.” Stiles rambled, and he really did that a lot didn't he?

His dad sighed “Stiles, I'm the sheriff, I'm supposed to be able to handle surprising situations. Besides up until today, I sorta thought you were from the Polish Mob or maybe the baby from a secret affair between someone from the Polish Mob and the Russian Mafia.” He said ignoring Stiles' flabbergasted look “I mean, you arrived in the middle of the night, and I wasn't allowed to see who brought you. I protested, but your mom convinced me not to pry. We wanted a kid so badly that I didn't ask any questions, and Claudia told me your parents were good people.” 

There was some silence before Stiles started making unintelligible sound before he finally just said “You thought I was from the Mob!?” His dad just shrugged, before announcing that he was going into the living room to talk with the others.

Stiles turned to Castiel, only to discover that he had already left the kitchen. He started walking towards the living room at the same time the oven started beeping. Sighing, he turned on his heel and walked over to take the pie out of the oven. He placed it on the windowsill, enjoying the way it reminded him of old cartoons. 

When he walked into the living room, his dad was seated on the sofa in deep conversation with Gabriel. Scott bounded up next to Stiles seemingly very excited “It so cool! He's just gonna touch him and then he'll know everything we've gone through. It's like the Doctor's telepathy, where he just touches someone to transfer large amounts of information. Is it like how the tenth doctor does it or is it more like how the eleventh doctor does it?” 

“Let's hope it not the eleventh doctor's way of doing it” Derek said from were he suddenly appeared right behind Stiles. Scott looked shocked that Derek had knowledge of Doctor Who, but Stiles merely smiled and leaned into Derek. Stiles had found out a long time ago that Derek was secretly just a big ball of fluff and geekyness. He was never telling Derek that though. 

All eyes were on Gabriel and John, as they sat together on the sofa. “So you just touch my forehead? That's all?” John asked, and to anyone but Stiles he seemed perfectly calm. Stiles could see how nervous he really was, but didn't comment on it. 

It was all very anticlimactic, but Stiles had quickly learned that supernatural stuff was rarely as exciting as it was made out to be in the movies. John kept his eyes closed for almost a minute sorting through the new information, while different expressions flitted across his face.  
“Maybe we should give him some space?” Sam suggested, studying John closely. “Sure, that might be a good idea. There are pies in the kitchen, and just.. try to leave some of it for me and my dad” Stiles said, thinking of the wolves' appetite, not to mention Gabriel's. 

“I'm pretty sure the healthy one you made for your dad won't be touched” Gabriel commented, smirking.

The wolves, Dean and Cas quickly cleared out. Gabriel and Sam gave Stiles a hug before leaving the living room. He hadn't known that he needed that hug from his dads, before they actually hugged him. He was surrounded by people who gave the best hugs, and what was up with that by the way? It seemed like everyone around were just super-huggers (and that's totally a word).

Stiles was so deep in thought, that he almost didn't see his dad slowly opening his eyes before blinking rapidly a couple of times. “Are you okay?” Stiles asked, very aware of how lame that sounded, but he couldn't think of anything else to ask. He sat down next to his dad on the couch, facing towards him.

John looked like he had something he wanted to say, so Stiles stayed quiet, despite how much it pained him to do so. “Why...” John started, but paused as if to rethink the wording. Why what? Stiles thought. Why haven't you ever told me? Why didn't your mom tell me? Why did we adopt you? Okay, the last one might be a bit exaggerated, Stiles could admit that. With the way things were going Stiles was almost freaking out more than his dad. 

“Why don't you just fly everywhere you need to go?” John finally asked, with a completely straight face. Stiles stared at him for a while, trying to figure out if it was an actual question. Because really? Out of everything that was what he was going to focus on?.

“Seriously? That's what you.. okay. I don't really think about it I guess. Why don't you just run everywhere?” Stiles asked. 

“That is not even remotely the same Stiles, and you know it. Not everyone can fly” His dad said.

“Sure, and not everyone can run. Honestly it wears me out, just like if you were to run everywhere. Sometimes it's nice to just walk or drive.” Stiles explained. 

His dad looked somewhat satisfied by the answer, so he took it as a win. Everything was going better than expected, but Stiles was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. It seemed like with everything they had just gone through, that this was way to easy. But maybe he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, Stiles mused. Stiles heard the door to the kitchen open behind him and turned to look. Dean was helping an obviously very sleepy Cas to bed, sending an apologetic glance their way. Stiles just smiled at them, and watched as they slowly moved up the stairs. 

“Okay, okay- Just one more question.” John said. “Your uncle. Castiel right? He's pregnant, and I get that now. It freaks me out, but I think I understand. Earlier today, when I was talking with you both in the kitchen, I didn't really believe that he was pregnant and he didn't look pregnant. Now, though... Now there was an actual baby bump...” His dad trailed of looking uncertain. 

“Yeah, that's how it works. You see it isn't really the vessel, you know the body, that's pregnant. Cas is the one who is pregnant, or his grace is, it's kinda hard to explain. Now that you are in the know, I'm guessing Gabriel thought it would be okay for you to see him. You'd have to be another angel or relatively powerful supernatural being to notice that he was pregnant. This is going to get too complicated. You're now considered part of the family/pack and can see Cas' baby bump. Congratulations” Stiles finished, only to be asked yet another question by his dad. “Okay, but what will the baby look like? I mean if it's a mix of Dean and Castiel” His dad looked kinda distant, like he was having trouble believing that he was actually having this conversation.

“Physically it will look like a mix between Dean and Cas' vessel. The grace though looks like a mix of Cas' grace and Dean soul.” Stiles answered, thinking of the beautiful light emanating from Cas' stomach and the baby.

“Wait, you said 'looks'. Can you see it” His dad asked, voice filled with something akin to awe. 

“Yeah, it's really beautiful” Stiles said, shrugging, suddenly uncomfortable without knowing why.

His dad took another couple of minutes to sort through all the information before getting up from the couch. “Okay. I'm going home. I need some time to think and process what's happened. Are you coming with me or are you staying?” His dad asked, looking a bit uncertain. 

“I'm staying. I have pies in the oven, and I don't trust the wolves with them. There's one for you if you want to take it with you?”

His dad scrunched up his nose “No thank you. I don't need an healthy pie, that'll just ruin my idea of what pie is” He said the last part with a smile though, so Stiles wasn't that offended. His pies were delicious dammit. I almost seemed like things were back to normal, when his dad waved his goodbye and left. 

Stiles sat on the couch thinking for a long time after his dad had left. He couldn't quite believe that this was his life. He had just told his father that he was a nephilim, with two biological fathers. His uncle was a pregnant angel. He was part of a werewolf pack and kinda sickeningly in love with the alpha. It all seemed utterly ridiculous, but it was his life, and he wouldn't trade it for the world. Derek came in and sat on the couch, interrupting his slightly sappy thoughts. 

“We're going to be okay.” He said, while rubbing soothing circles into the skin of Stiles' neck. Even though he didn't say it out loud, Stiles knew that Derek could see the agreement in his eyes. They sat in silence for a while. Weirdly Stiles had no problem with that silence. When Stiles finally said something he was almost sitting in Derek's lap. How he got there was still a mystery though. 

“I really do love you, you know that right? And even though you're grumpy, and brooding and have your own eyebrow language, I really want to be your mate. I know you'll say that it's to soon and I'm to young, but I'm really not. I've seen more than most. I saw the creation of the earth (admittedly trough dreams, but it still counted) I have fought like a ton of demons. Is that something you would want with me? The mates thing, not the fighting demons thing obviously.” Stiles mumbled, head turned into Derek's shoulder. 

Derek turned his head, and placed a featherlight kiss on Stiles' forehead. “Yeah” he whispered.”I do want that”. When Stiles finally looked up from where he had been hiding his face in Derek's shoulder he was met with the biggest and most beautiful smile he had ever seen on Derek's face. Stiles felt like he had been punched in the stomach, it was that beautiful. He could see his rabbit teeth and they were adorable. Derek leaned in and kissed him so gently, that Stiles kinda wanted to cry. Of course perfect moments like these only happen in movies, so at that point there was a loud yell and a crash coming from the kitchen. That was also very movie like, Stiles mused before another yell drew his attention to the kitchen. 

“Stiles!” Scott yelled. “MOM” came Isaac's yell just after.

“I take it back. I take it all back, I don't want to have anything to do with your pack of puppies. They're probably ruining all my pies.” Stiles wailed. There was another crash and Derek just looked at Stiles fondly. “Ugh” Stiles stood up, with some difficulty, kissed Derek (because he wanted to and he could) and then went into the kitchen. 

The minute he was on the other side of the door, he got a pie thrown in his face. Derek the asshole had probably heard then throwing pies, and didn't want to get hit. Isaac was frozen as he stared at Stiles, eyes wide, and arm still in the same position he had thrown from. Stiles just laughed. With a flick of the hand and some angel mojo, Isaac had a pie chasing him around the room for half a minute, before it finally collided with his face.

This was his family, and he loved every single one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed reading.  
> Other chapters should be up soon, but if my teachers suddenly decide to team up against me it might be a while. Sorry.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Unknown is Better Left Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404955) by [LilRed94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRed94/pseuds/LilRed94)




End file.
